World Four
by New Era of G
Summary: Despite the second and third world's dilemmas being resolved, a fourth world has appeared. While some familiar faces are present, no fourth version of Deus, Murmur, or Akise exist. Despite this, a fourth world survival game begins. Our story focuses on one particular candidate who seeks only to survive...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: slow start.

Flash could only look at the phone. Everything else around him was a blur, and sounds didn't reach his brain. He wouldn't listen. Nothing else was important. He took a glance around him before beginning to type again. The tapping sounds the buttons made when they were pressed were music to his ears. This was his only happiness. The only thing he liked in this world. His eyes trailed after the words as they appeared on the screen.

2:30 P.M.: Hiyama-Sensei wrote another math equation on the board. I have no idea what the answer is. Three classmates are paying attention. About half of the class is talking. Two classmates are selling drugs under the desk.

2:31 P.M.: Hiyama-Sensei wants us to pay attention. Two students are calling me weird.

Flash smiled a sickly smile and pushed some messy brown hair out of his face.

2:32 P.M.: my hair got caught in my glasses again.

Flash didn't exactly have any friends. In fact, he never had had one. He was a bit of a loner. Flash couldn't explain it, but he had always had a very strange feeling about himself. He didn't feel like he belonged. His parents had called it shyness, but Flash wasn't so sure. He could never feel at home with other living creatures. So Flash turned to phones. Phones were amazing. They connected people remotely, and nowadays could do so much more. Apps could do a ton of things. At first, Flash had tried to play as many as possible. However, he found himself yearning for something individual. So he began writing a diary on his phone. Flash aspired to be a narrator, so he wrote his observations down like he thought a narrator would. It amused him a lot, so he even began doing it in school. His classmates didn't like it much, but Flash didn't like them, so it was fine.

3:00 P.M.: Hiyama-Sensei finally ends his lecture and dismisses us. Right on time!

Flash abruptly put his stuff away, changed shoes, and left the school.

'Finally... Away from those assholes. It couldn't have come fast enough.'

As Flash was walking home, he zoned out, though he kept typing up observations as he walked. He was going to visit his only friend. Flash had only one friend that felt right. He was an imaginary friend, though, so Flash figured he had created him to be right.

"Hey. You gonna tell me your name today?" Flash grinned. He had mentally entered a world filled with black haze. A shadowed man wearing a business suit stood in the midst of the haze, writing in a notebook.

"No. I've told you over and over again you should not address me." The man replied.

"I don't know what to call you, then." Flash kept grinning.

"Then don't talk to me. I'm doing important things here!" The man huffed.

"But I'm bored!" Flash whined.

"You're always bored because you're never doing anything interesting." The man kept at his writing.

"Well, even the diary is getting a bit dull..." Flash sighed.

"Hm." The man's pencil suddenly stopped in its movements. "You wish to make it interesting again?"

"Uh, yeah." Flash was a bit taken aback by the man's sudden lapse in behavior. He had never stopped writing in the notebook before...

"It shall be done." The man said. He was about to start writing again when a new voice cut in.

"Don't you EVEN!" A knife penetrated the mist and slashed it apart. Flash snapped back into reality to find himself in an alley. A girl his age was glaring right at him, a knife in her hand. She spun the knife and slammed it into the wall next to his head.

"You aren't going ANYWHERE... Let's TALK."

Chapter 1, end.

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed it so far! Just a quick note. This chapter was a bit of a prologue, expect the rest of the chapters to be a lot longer. Review and all!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the game begins.

"Wh- what?!" Flash stammered. He snapped himself completely out of his thoughts and examined the girl.

She had light brown skin, for starters. Her eyes were brown and covered by black glasses. She had a black polo shirt, baggy black pants, black sneakers, and black hair.

'Black, black, black... What's with the black obsession?!' Flash couldn't help but think. 'It's ridiculous- right, she's got a knife. Focus on the knife!'

"We're gonna TALK." The girl smirked. She pulled the knife from the wall and twirled it.

'How strong is that knife?!' Flash thought. He glanced around and decided that there was only one obvious choice. He turned and ran away.

"Bae, wait! I'm sorry! Did the knife scare you?! ...shit, he's gone. Bruh." The girl flipped out a pink phone and read something from it. "Got it, the fish market." She began walking calmly.

Meanwhile, Flash was running home.

"I've got it! Almost there..." Flash's eyes widened in distress as he saw the girl exit the fish market right in front of him.

"Bae, I just want to talk." The girl twirled her knife as she spoke. Flash was having none of that, and turned and ran. "God DAMMIT Bae, this is starting to piss me off." The girl growled and checked her phone again. "Next is the elementary school, I'll get him there."

Flash was going an alternate route to his house.

"How did she do that?! It's like she predicted the future!" Flash was feeling hysteria set in. It wasn't every day a knife wielding maniac chased him down.

"I could help you, if you want." A cloud of haze was following Flash. The shadowed man was sitting on it, writing boredly in his notebook.

"What can you do, you're just an imaginary friend!" Flash yelped.

"Oh, that. I lied. To your left." The man said.

"What?!" Flash paled to see the girl approaching fast from the building to his left.

"Bae, listen, I just want to talk... I promise I won't cut you..." The girl was saying.

"I don't believe you, crazy lady!" Flash shouted and turned again. The girl pouted.

"This shit is starting to piss me off..." She flipped out her phone again.

"This is crazy... How the fuck is this happening?!" Flash yelled as he tried to run faster.

"Do you want my help or not? I'm beginning to lose interest." The man said boredly.

"Please!" Flash yelled.

"Done." The man scribbled something and a static sound came from Flash's pocket. He blinked and pulled out his phone to find his diary filled up.

3:45 P.M.: I turn the corner to the left.

3:46 P.M.: I jay walk to the next street.

3:49 P.M.: I cut through that alley the crazy guy down the block owns.

4:00 P.M.: I get in the elevator of my building.

4:03 P.M.: I make it to my apartment! I'm safe! :D

"These are..." Flash gasped.

"Future diary entries, yes. I took the liberty of making your phone a future diary. It'll help you fight Fourth. Now, if you'll excuse me... I have writing to do." The cloud of haze disappeared.

Flash was very taken aback by the whole situation, but decided to shake off knife girl first. He turned the corner to the left. He found knife girl right in front of him.

"Bae-"

"NOPE!" Flash yelled. He heard a static sound and glanced at his phone.

3:45 P.M.: I turn the corner to the left. Knife girl was there! D:

3:46 P.M.: I run through traffic and barely miss getting hit by a car. I shook knife girl, though!

4:00 P.M.: I get in the elevator of my building.

4:03 P.M.: I make it to my apartment! I'm safe! :D

"...you've gotta be shitting me." Flash groaned. He glanced at the crowded street before closing his eyes and running across.

"Bae!" The girl screamed in shock, but it was lost to Flash. All he could hear now were loud car noises passing by at lightning speed. He could feel panic rising in his chest, but he kept running. Finally, Flash opened his eyes and found himself on the other side. He took off running and left the girl in his dust.

At 4:00 P.M., Flash entered his building and got in the elevator. He pressed the button for seven, his floor.

"That was strange, but I'm glad I got out of it." Flash sighed in relief. He watched as the elevator doors closed. At the last moment, a hand pushed between them, causing them to move apart. Flash's eyes widened with horror as the girl from before entered the elevator. He opened his mouth, but the girl slammed the knife right next to his head.

"Shut up and let me talk for a second." The girl said, her tone getting dangerous. Flash closed his mouth as the elevator doors closed, trapping him with the girl. The static sound came from his phone again.

"Why the fuck were you running from me?!" The girl growled.

"Why?! You're some crazy stranger with a knife, of course I ran!" Flash yelled.

"I ain't no stranger." The girl rolled her eyes. "Stop pulling shit with me, Flash."

"How do you know my name?!" Flash gasped.

"Cut the shiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!" The girl slapped him hard across the face. "You telling me you don't recognize your only girlfriend, Alicia?!"

"I've never had a girlfriend before, let alone a friend!" Flash yelped, fear in his voice.

"What are you talking about?!" Alicia frowned. At that moment, another static sound came from Flash's phone. Alicia snatched it from his hand and read what was on the screen. She scowled. "Fucking great." She then opened her own phone and dialed someone. She waited before beginning to speak. Flash only heard what Alicia said.

"Hello? Yeah. I was too late, he already got the future diary." She tapped her foot and scowled while the other person spoke.

"Fuck off! I tried my damnedest! Like you said, he's lost his memory." Alicia was silent for a while after that.

"Yeah, I'll meet you there. Bye." Alicia hung up and pulled her knife out of the wall.

"What was that?" Flash asked apprehensively.

"You done fucked yourself." Alicia showed him his phone.

4:00 P.M.: I get in the elevator in my building. 4th does too! D:

4:01 P.M.: 4th looks in my future diary.

4:02 P.M.: 4th talks to someone on the phone. I think they're talking about me.

4:05 P.M.: 4th and I go into my apartment. There are four more people in there!

5:00 P.M.: someone enters my apartment and murders me. DEAD END.

"Wh- what?!" Flash's attention was caught by that last entry. "What does that mean? That isn't true, is it?! Dead end?!"

"It means you're gonna die as the future currently is." Alicia calmly flicked her hair out of her face.

"How can you keep so calm?!" Flash felt like he was about to cry.

"Bae, please. I have a future diary too." Alicia held up her phone. Flash read the screen.

4:03 P.M.: Bae reads my future diary.

4:05 P.M.: Bae and I go into his apartment. His reaction was cute as fuck.

4:06 P.M.: Bae listens to 1st's boring as fuck explanation.

5:00 P.M.: Bae is murdered by Hiyama Takao. I'll fucking kill that piece of shit...

"Y- you have a diary about me?! That's..." Flash's eye twitched.

"Cute?" Alicia grinned.

"CREEPY." Flash read over the entries again. "Hiyama-sensei's gonna murder me?!"

"Whatever. Come this way." Alicia grumbled. The elevator stopped on the seventh floor. Alicia forcefully dragged Flash to his apartment and rang the doorbell. Flash sighed in relief, knowing his parents were away on a business trip. Then his heart leapt into his mouth as the doorknob turned.

"You fucked up, Alicia." A blond haired boy their age pushed the door open. He was wearing sunglasses, Pokemon themed clothing, and blue crocs.

"G. Shut the fuck up. It's Flash's fault." Alicia pushed Flash through the door. Three more people were sitting on a couch in the living room.

One was a girl who looked exactly like Alicia, sans glasses and dark clothing colors.

The next was a boy who looked a bit older than Flash, but not by a lot. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He wore white shirt with red flames drawn along the sides and bottom. In the center of the shirt, blue flames were drawn. He wore blue shorts and sandals.

Finally, a girl with messy brown hair and green eyes was fiddling with her phone. She wore a light blue tank top with an armless beige jacket. She had on jean shorts and blue leggings. Flash noted that she was very blue over all. After a moment, she looked up at Flash and smiled. Flash got a very warm feeling from her. In fact, for the first time in Flash's life, he had found people who felt right. These crazy people felt right to him, somehow.

"H- how did you get into my house?!" Flash gasped.

"Alicia got us a spare key." The blond boy said, boredly looking at his phone.

"I have to keep tabs on my Bae." Alicia giggled.

"I'm not... I'm not your boyfriend." Flash backed away.

"Really? Well, NanIcia is go then!" The blond kid grinned.

"NO!" Both Alicia and the boy on the couch shouted.

"Well jeez. You guys are no fun." The blond guy frowned.

"G." Alicia seemed to be referring to the blonde kid.

'What kind of person has a one letter name?' Flash wondered.

"Flash fucking ran from me like a crazy person. He thinks he don't know me." Alicia continued.

"I don't know you!" Flash yelped.

"I figured this would happen. I even told you he probably lost his memories." G rolled his eyes. He spoke again before Alicia could protest. "However, this was probably inevitable." He turned to the three people sitting on the couch. "Guys, Flash has a future diary, and he has a dead end." The whole group groaned.

"What exactly does all this mean?" Flash asked apprehensively.

"When you accepted that future diary, you were put into a survival game. There are twelve participants, including yourself, that are all trying to kill each other. The winner becomes God." G explained. "All of the participants have diaries that tell the future. This is both a strength... And a weakness. The diaries are now equivalent to your future, so if they're broken... You die."

"What?!" Flash panicked.

"Bruh. Why do you think I tried to stop you from accepting one?" Alicia blinked.

"Next time don't try to stab me while doing it!" Flash yelled.

"Bae, I'd never stab you. Just hurt you." Alicia giggled.

"That... That was the least comforting thing I've ever heard." Flash shivered.

"Everyone in this room is a future diary user." G said.

"What?! You're all trying to kill me?!" Flash gasped, multiple scenarios flashing through his head.

"No." G deadpanned. "There's even more complicated stuff, so bear with me. If all of this wasn't bad enough, your memories have been stolen from you."

"Stolen?" Flash sounded disbelieving.

"To put it simply... All of your memories of this world are fake. You are not from this world." G said.

"What? What are you even..." Flash's eyes widened.

'I never really have fit in here... It's like I don't belong in this world... With these people...'

"Do you get it now? Your real memories have been taken." G folded his arms. "You're in a completely different universe than the one you were born in. All of us are."

"That's... Crazy..." Flash knew he wasn't lying. They were in the wrong universe...

"We were all friends... But it seems your memories of us have been taken." G sighed. "At any rate, we don't have time for this. Does anyone else have a dead end?"

"Not here." Alicia said.

"Bruh. I'm good too." The Alicia lookalike said.

"None here." The brown haired girl replied.

"I don't have any. My diary says we'll be having a confrontation with an apprentice diary user, though." The other boy said.

"Yeah, mine is indicating that an apprentice diary user is approaching this building. Probably the same one yours is talking about, Nan." G nodded to the boy. "He'll murder Flash in this apartment in about 15 minutes."

"After that we'll be able to easily defeat him using all of our future diaries." Nan said.

"We aren't losing Flash. Let's get the future changing." G opened the door to the apartment and motioned for everyone to follow.

"What exactly is an apprentice diary?" All these terms were making Flash crazy.

"One of the future diary users has the ability to give people diaries at will. She can basically create an army of minions. The only difference is that their lives aren't linked to their diaries and they can't win the seat of God." G told him.

"That seems unfair!" Flash frowned.

"It is a bit. I think I know who our opponent is." G walked over to a window. Flash followed and felt his heart stop. A masked, heavily clothed man with a machete was approaching their building.

"That guy? Isn't he third?" Nan asked.

"This world seems to be significantly different than the first three worlds, Nan. It looks like our participation in the survival game has changed it." The brown haired girl commented.

"Toxic is right." G said. "He's not a future diary holder here. Though he did get his hands on an apprentice diary."

"What?! Eighth gave a diary to HIM?!" Nan gasped.

"Hm... We'll definitely have to fight Eighth at some point." G frowned. "Now let's go."

"Where are we going?" Flash asked fearfully.

"We're gonna change the future so you survive." G calmly said. "Because you're our friend, Flash."

"Your friend...?" Flash's eyes widened.

"Come on!" Alicia grabbed Flash's wrist and started pulling him after the rest of the group.

'I'm... Someone's friend?' Flash though, shocked. He found himself in the elevator with the rest of the group. They heard a loud static sound and all flipped open their phones in unison.

4:48 P.M.: we reach the roof.

5:00 P.M.: the apprentice diary user arrives and murders me. DEAD END.

Flash shuddered as he read the entries.

"Still got a dead end?" G asked. Flash nodded. "What about everyone else?"

"Not much change." Alicia said.

"Same." The lookalike said.

"My diary entries didn't change at all." Toxic shrugged.

"Mine changed, but Flash still dies almost immediately." Nan said.

"That's fine. I've got all I need to beat him. I've got a pretty good idea of what his diary is." G smiled and looked at his diary.

"What his diary is?" Flash blinked.

"Each diary is different. It tells the future in a different way. Like Alicia's only tells your future, but your diary talks about your surroundings." G explained.

"How did you know what my diary did?" Flash blinked.

"Educated guess." G replied and looked at his phone again. "We have to move quick."

As soon as they reached the roof, G began ordering people around. He soon had everyone hidden in different places.

"If he's anything like his previous world counterparts, he'll have a diary that tells him where his murder victims are. However, it'll only give him broad directions. As such, he won't know exactly where we're hidden. It's all up to our teamwork from there." G said.

"I still don't get all this other universe stuff." Flash frowned.

"I'll explain it to you sometime. Now stay hidden and be quiet." G ordered. He himself hid.

After a few minutes- though Flash could swear that hours had passed- Takao Hiyama came up the stairs. His machete glistened in the light of the setting sun. Flash felt sick.

"Now where is that brat?" The killer looked around. "I know he's on this roof somewhere..." Nan suddenly leapt on his back from behind. Stunned, Hiyama dropped his machete and began to try and wrestle the teenager off of him. Nan was resilient, but Hiyama eventually bashed his back against the elevator. Nan was forced off and fell to the ground. Hiyama grabbed his machete and prepared to kill Nan. Then a gunshot rang through the air, and Hiyama fell to the ground. Flash looked to see G standing on the opposite end of the room holding a smoking gun. Nan scrambled over to G as Hiyama started to get up.

"Bulletproof vest, right?" G smirked. Hiyama walked toward G menacingly. Flash panicked.

'A bulletproof vest?! What can G even do against him, then?! We're all gonna die...' Flash's thoughts were cut off when Alicia came from nowhere and cut open the bulletproof vest with her knife. Before Hiyama could react, Nan ran up and pushed him to the edge of the roof. Hiyama shook himself out of his shock, but it was too late. G took aim at him and fired once again. The bullet hit right in the area where Alicia had cut open his vest. Hiyama's machete dropped from his hand and off the building as blood began to pool from his stomach. G calmly walked over.

"Here's the thing... I have no interest in becoming God. But I play any game, even a death game... To win. I'd have you tell Eighth that, but dead people don't tell tales." G casually pushed Hiyama off the roof. The man plummeted all the way to the street below and landed with a crashing sound. Flash couldn't bring himself to look.

"You killed him." Flash gasped.

"He was gonna kill you." G shrugged.

"But..." Flash stuttered.

"Listen, Flash. We're in a survival game. Think of it like real life Survivor, if you like that show with your current memories. This guy wasn't even one of the real diary holders, too. You should get some guts if you plan on living. Now come on before someone sees us up here." G began walking to the elevator, the group in tow.

Later, Flash was sitting on a chair in the living room, staring at the others uncomfortably. He still didn't remember ever meeting them before in his life, and having strangers in his home wasn't ideal. G and Alicia were sitting in chairs while the other three sat on the couch. G cleared his throat.

"Now that we've stopped Flash's dead end, we should discuss our game plan from here on out." G announced.

"Our?" Flash stated at him.

"You're screwed without us, buddy. We aren't letting you die." G grinned. Flash wasn't sure how he felt about that. "Anyway, there are twelve participants. We go by numbers, I.e. First, Second, Third, Fourth, all the way to Twelfth. As it stands, we have a total of five future diary holders here. I am G, First in the survival game. Flash is Third. Alicia and Alexis share the position of Fourth."

"How do they share the position?" Flash blinked.

"They're twins. I guess they're close enough to be considered one participant." G shrugged.

"I resent that comment." The lookalike, who Flash took to be Alexis, growled.

"Nan is Fifth. Toxic is Sixth. I know the identities of Second, Eighth, and Ninth. That leaves only Tenth, Eleventh, and Twelfth as unknown threats." G said. "We're going strong right from the start, then."

"You forgot Seventh." Flash blinked.

"Oh, Seventh. You'll meet her sometime. It'll be fine." G grinned and stood.

"Whatever that means." Flash grumbled.

"Now, I've gotten all of us into Flash's school." G announced. Flash's heart sank.

"Keep an eye on each other. We're going to survive!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: sacrilege.

"Are you gonna follow me the whole way to school?" Flash asked. Alicia had forcefully linked their arms together so they could 'walk like a couple'. Alexis trailed boredly behind them.

"Bae, we aren't following you. Like G said, we go to the same school." Alicia said calmly, but Flash distinctly felt her arm clench his tighter. Flash was VERY wary of Alicia. Out of all of the people he was wary of, she was most likely fifth place. He felt like he was her toy. Or something. Though he didn't remember ever being this close to a girl before...

"Hey guys!" Nan waved as he ran over to them.

"What took you so long?!" Alicia demanded.

"I don't wake up at six A.M. to stalk Flash like you do! I'm not late, you're just early!" Nan hollered.

"That doesn't excuse you being irrelevant." Alicia rolled her eyes. The two started arguing loudly. Nan was one of the people Flash didn't quite understand. He seemed very nice despite being ready to murder seven people or more. Another thing was that although him and Alicia argued a lot, Flash sensed that they secretly were very friendly with each other.

"Why don't you two just date instead?" Flash accidentally said aloud. Nan and Alicia stared at him in disbelief before Alicia pulled out her knife.

"Bae..."

"AH!" Flash tried to run, but Alicia had a firm grip on his arm.

"I'm not gonna cut you, just hurt you!" Alicia laughed sadistically.

"I'd never date Alicia! No matter what anyone says!" Nan started grumbling.

"Guys... Can we just go to school?" Alexis sighed.

Later, Flash was in class listening to his teacher drone on. At first, he had been surprised not to see Hiyama teaching. Then he remembered that he had seen him get killed yesterday. If this wasn't enough to put him in a bad mood, Flash found out that G was in the same class as him. At this, Flash had decided to just give up and visit his imaginary friend in class today. Unfortunately, even he wasn't around. So Flash had resolved to boredly look at his phone.

11:30 A.M.: Tanaka-Sensei is teaching. 1st gets ANOTHER question right. Smartass. Everyone else in the class is chatting.

11:40 A.M.: Tanaka-Sensei announces a big test tomorrow. Everyone groans.

11:55 A.M.: lunchtime. 1st tells me to be careful. AGAIN.

Flash sighed. Even his diary entries were pretty boring. He stopped scrolling through them and looked at the teacher.

"By the way, class, we'll be having a big test tomorrow, so make sure to study!" The teacher was saying. The whole class groaned. Flash got bored and started rereading the diary entries.

At 11:55 A.M., the teacher dismissed the class. G walked right up to Flash.

"Remember, be careful." G told him.

"I figured you might say something like that." Flash sighed in response. G walked away. Flash was about to follow when a voice cut in.

"Excuse me." A girl in some kind of maid costume walked up to Flash. She had purple hair that was tied into strange, messy pig tails. Flash was very confused by this whole attire for some reason.

"Um... Yeah?" Flash blinked.

"I'm looking for the staff lounge, where is it?" The girl asked.

"Uh, well I... Don't... Really... Know." Flash swallowed.

"That's fine. By the way, what's up with this school? Did you know that a teacher here turned out to be a serial killer? And he himself was found brutally murdered?" The girl asked.

"I um... Had no idea." Flash couldn't figure out why he felt so nervous.

"I also hear the third diary holder is here. That's interesting, isn't it?" The girl smiled.

"Yeah, that's- what." Flash registered what she said, and was instantly on the alert. Then, the room exploded.

A floor above Flash's classroom, Alicia, Alexis, and Toxic were in the middle of a lesson when a static sound came from their phones.

'The future changed... Another diary user?!' Toxic pulled out her phone, but Alicia was faster. Alicia quickly read through the diary entries of her own phone.

12:00 P.M.: Bae got blown the fuck up! I have to save him! \D:/

"Shit!" Alicia stopped reading her entries and rushed out of the classroom. Alexis flipped out her diary and read her entries too.

12:00 P.M.: Alicia runs out of the room looking like a dipshit.

12:05 P.M.: Alicia goes to Flash's classroom and fights another diary user with him. Again, like a motherfucking dipshit.

"Shit! Alicia!" Alexis ran after her sister.

"Uh... What's going on?" Toxic sweatdropped and flipped open her own diary.

Meanwhile, Nan heard an explosion all the way in his top floor classroom.

"What's going on?" Nan checked his phone, but his diary entries hadn't changed.

Back on the second floor of the school, Flash's classroom had been completely decimated by the explosion. Alicia raced into the room wielding her knife with Alexis closely following her.

"Bae!" Alicia screamed, looking around with her knife in hand.

"Alicia, calm down. You're being a crazy bitch!" Alexis yelped.

"BAE!" Alicia screamed, ignoring her.

"Who knew attacking a high school could be this fun?" A voice laughed mockingly. Alicia and Alexis looked up to see a purple haired girl hanging onto the outside of the window. Alicia made a huge jump over the gaping hole in the center of the room and slashed at the girl, but the girl simply jumped off, laughing.

"What the hell?!" Alexis screamed.

"Bae..." Alicia flipped out her phone.

12:07 P.M.: I find Bae on the right side of the classroom. Even hurt, he's so cute!

Alicia ran to the right side of the classroom and found Flash barely clinging to what remained of the damaged floor.

"Bae!" Alicia grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

"Alicia... I never thought I'd be so glad to see you..." Flash gasped.

"We need to get you help." Alicia frowned worriedly.

"Attention all students!" A loud voice suddenly shouted.

"Guys... You're gonna wanna see this..." Alexis motioned from the window. Alicia and Flash carefully made their way over. Creepy maid girl was standing in the courtyard with a tablet on a stand in front of her. She was holding a megaphone.

"This school is now the hostage of Uryuu Minene! There are bombs all over the place, and they have motion sensors! Do as I say or I'll kill all of you brats!" The girl yelled.

"Uryuu Minene?!" Flash gasped.

"Who's that?" Alicia blinked.

"She's a famous terrorist, but she only targets religious places usually! Not even the government knows the secret to her bombs! We're screwed!" Flash gasped.

"Bae. Calm down." Alicia slapped Flash. "We can tell the future. Even though she can too, we have more diaries than her. We gonna win. G'll come up with some plan I won't listen to."

"Right. Let's focus on our diaries." Flash sighed and opened his.

12:15 P.M.: Uryuu makes an announcement.

12:17 P.M.: 4th and I crawl along the hallway toward the 1st floor stairwell, keeping to the window side.

12:18 P.M.: the stairs are rigged.

1:00 P.M.: DEAD END.

Flash's heart stopped.

"I have a dead end." He started panicking again.

"Bae!" Alicia slapped him again, but it didn't work. She sighed and checked her diary.

"I think I know what to do..." Alicia murmured. "This is three diaries against one."

On the school's fourth floor, Toxic had managed to get to Nan. The two listened to the announcement from the window.

"Uryuu Minene? That's the ninth diary user... Crap." Nan groaned and looked at his diary. "It won't tell me ANYTHING..."

"Hm... The bombs all over the place are a problem." Toxic checked her diary. "And four of our friends are unaccounted for... It looks like we'll have to individually do our best to win."

Back on the second floor, Flash, Alicia, and Alexis were crawling under the windows toward the staircase.

"We made it, but it says the stairs are rigged." Flash sighed.

"We go the other way then." Alicia said. They started crawling back, and static came from their phones. They flipped them out in unison.

12:21 P.M.: 4th and I go the other way.

12:24 P.M.: those stairs are rigged too.

1:00 P.M.: DEAD END.

Flash sighed and stopped moving. The static sound came again, and Alicia and Alexis checked their diaries.

12:22 P.M.: Bae stops moving and looks sad.

12:23 P.M.: Bae talks to me about his fake memories. He despairs.

1:00 P.M.: Bae dies. I'm gonna kill that bitch who did it.

Alexis's diary didn't offer much help either.

12:23 P.M.: Alicia talks with 3rd about boring shit.

1:01 P.M.: Alicia tries to stab Uryuu.

1:02 P.M.: Alicia keeps slashing at Uryuu.

It kept on like that. Alexis got bored and looked up.

"What's the use... We may have numbers, but we're hopelessly outmatched. We're gonna die..." Flash sobbed.

"Alicia and I don't have dead ends, so... I think you mean that just you die." Alexis said bluntly.

"Alexis!" Alicia slapped her sister.

"The fuck?!" Alexis glared. "This bitch..."

"Don't call me a bitch, bitch!" Alicia retaliated.

"Guys... Please don't fight." Flash groaned. He was seriously regretting this alliance.

"Of course Bae!" Alicia giggled.

"Coward." Alexis growled.

"I'll kill you later." Alicia hissed back.

"Guys!" Flash yelped. "Don't you understand? I'm going to DIE! And I can't even do anything about it... None of our diaries have been able to save me..."

"Cheer up, Bae. We have three more diary users in the building!" Alicia cheerfully grinned. "Even if we can't win, they can!"

"Yeah..." Flash sighed. Alicia frowned.

At that moment, some of Flash's classmates crawled over.

"Oh, hey guys." Flash sighed. The classmates pounced on them and quickly had all three diary users pinned.

Meanwhile, Toxic and Nan were listening with worry to Minene's latest announcement.

"If you bring me a kid named Flash, I'll let you all live!" Minene shouted into the megaphone.

"You've gotta be kidding me... My diary still isn't telling me anything!" Nan growled. "Let's go save them!"

"Just hold on..." Toxic frowned and looked at her diary.

"Those bastards are dragging Flash to her! There's no time to hold on!" Nan growled.

"Please hold on..." Toxic winced. "Just trust me on this..."

On the ground, Flash winced as he was pinned to the floor. He gripped his phone tightly in his hand.

"Well well well. Nice classmates you've got, Third." Minene grinned. "By the way, I'm Uryuu Minene, or Ninth. Whatever you wanna call me."

"You guys... How could you do this to me?!" Flash glared at the other kids, but they refused to move. Flash then clamped his mouth shut. After about ten minutes, nothing had happened. The other kids had moved, but Flash stayed on the spot. His diary indicated that there were land mines stopping him from leaving.

'It's almost 1:00... What's she waiting for?' Flash wondered. Minene seemed to be looking around. Suddenly, static came from Flash's phone. He glanced at it.

12:55 P.M.: an ally comes to save me! :D

"You waited for me before you continued to fight? I'm so flattered, Ninth." G stepped out of the school building and faced off against Minene, who was across the courtyard from him. Flash was between them to the side.

"After meeting Third in person, I knew there was no way he could have killed even an apprentice diary user without help. So I decided to bait the person he was allied with into coming out and kill you both." Minene smirked.

"If I do this, will you let the rest of the school go?" G asked.

'What's he doing?!' Flash panicked looked at his diary.

12:57 P.M.: 1st has his arm behind his back. 9th didn't notice.

12:59 P.M.: 1st tosses 9th his phone.

1:00 P.M.: DEAD END.

"...what?" Flash blinked and read over the entries again.

"Alright, fine. Flash and I die here, then." G sighed and pulled out his phone. He tossed the phone to Minene. Minene grinned and reached out to grab the diary.

G the whipped out his gun and shot straight at the airborne phone.

Flash's eyes widened as the bullet touched the phone.

"G!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: vs. 9th.

Or at least, Flash thought the bullet hit the phone. In fact, if his future diary entries hadn't updated at the last moment, Flash would have been shocked at the outcome. The bullet passed directly under the phone, just missing it. It found its mark in the stand that held up Minene's tablet. The stand buckled and the tablet started to fall to the ground. At that moment, both G and Flash sprang into action.

Flash snatched G's phone out of the air and began reading instructions off of his own future diary entries.

G began firing more bullets, forcing Minene to dodge away from the tablet. While doing so, he began running through the mine field.

"Left! Right! Right! Straight! Wide step! Left! Right! Right! Left! Jump!" Flash yelled. Following Flash's directions exactly, G grabbed the tablet. He then started rapidly pressing buttons on it with one hand and firing bullets at Minene with the right hand.

"What are you doing?! You'll set off all my bombs!" Minene shouted.

"And... Done!" G turned and dashed straight through the mine field.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Flash yelped, but none of the mines exploded. G grabbed Flash's wrist as he passed him and began speeding away from the school.

"I deactivated the mines. This tablet controls them." G said cheerfully.

"Why didn't you just shoot her with that phone throw trick?! This would be over much quicker!" Flash yelped.

"She has a thingie set up. When her heartbeat stops, all her bombs go off. Alicia, Alexis, Nan, and Toxic were still in the school." G explained.

"Oh, so you were just protecting people..." Flash sighed. "Where are we going?!"

"Somewhere without civilians. It's hard enough fighting Minene without having to look after other people." G explained.

"But then the others can't help us!" Flash yelped.

"We'll have to make do! Besides, Alicia has her Flash diary, remember?" G pointed out.

"I kinda wish I didn't remember." Flash grimaced.

"This should suffice." G pulled him into an abandoned hospital and ran up to the top floor. "Gimme my diary!"

"Right!" Flash stuffed into his hands, and G began flicking through the entries. "What does yours do, anyway?"

"Mine is called the strategist diary. It tells me how the diary users act based on their diary entries." G explained.

"I don't think I follow." Flash frowned.

"Alright, I'll give you some examples. Let's say you see an entry on yours that says you'll trip over a rock. What would you do?"

"Step over it." Flash deadpanned.

"My diary would give me an entry saying '3rd stepped over a rock'." G explained. "Let's say Alicia gets an entry saying that you're in your apartment. As a result, she goes to your apartment. My diary would give me an entry saying '4th goes to 3rd's apartment'. It's up to me to interpret what the original diary entry was."

"I see. Sounds tough." Flash frowned.

"Depends." G looked at his phone. "Here!"

1:37 P.M.: 9th takes the stairs behind us.

"Behind us!" G turned and was about to fire when his diary updated.

1:38 P.M.: 9th climbs up the wall using window ledges.

G smashed a window and shoved his gun through the broken part, but then his diary updated.

1:39 P.M.: 9th goes up the staircase across the hall.

G started to dash toward the staircase, but his phone updated AGAIN.

1:40 P.M.: 9th tries to climb up the wall again.

"...shit!" G ran over to the window. His diary updated again, but he ignored it. He looked out the window before grabbing Flash's arm and tearing across the hall.

"What's going on?!" Flash gasped.

"Minene's diary is the escape diary. It shows her how to escape her enemies. As soon as my diary reads her movements, her diary changes to a new plan. Basically, my diary can't beat hers and her diary can't beat mine." G ground his teeth.

"What do we do?!" Flash was getting panicked again very quickly.

"I need you to help, Flash. The others aren't here, and my diary is useless." G sighed.

"...I see." Flash calmed down and stopped. "I'll do it." He flipped out his diary.

"Thanks, Flash. I'll try to come up with something. Here, take this..." G handed him two sheathed knives. Flash had never seen knives in sheathes berries.

"Where did you get these?" Flash cringed as he took them.

"Alicia." Was all G said.

"I should've known." Flash growled. "Alright, I've got this." He ran off to confront Minene. As soon as he was gone, G smiled and pulled out his diary.

"Sorry, Flash... It's not your move."

Elsewhere, Alicia, Alexis, Toxic, and Nan were racing to the abandoned hospital. All of them had their diaries ready.

"That Flash diary of yours is surprisingly handy." Nan commented. He glared at his own diary, which was void of entries. "Unlike a CERTAIN diary I know..."

"Nan, you're hella useless." Alicia said, but sounded distracted. She was reading her diary entries, which had just updated.

1:46 P.M.: Bae is still in the abandoned hospital. He's agreed to fight 9th. 1st obviously tricked him. That bastard!

"G is a dead man..." Alicia growled. She sped up.

"What's with you?!" Nan sweatdropped.

Meanwhile, Flash had descended to the third floor of the hospital. He read over his diary entries again.

1:49 P.M.: 9th notices me.

1:53 P.M.: I charge at 9th and stab her. I then pin 9th to the ground.

1:59 P.M.: G disarms all of 9th's bombs.

2:00 P.M.: I kill 9th.

Flash nodded to himself when he heard a voice.

"Hey! Runt!" Minene was standing across from him. Flash quickly drew a knife. "What are you gonna do, stab me? You don't have the guts!" Flash went over the future diary's instructions in his head. He just had to charge up and stab her... His knife hand shook. "See? You can't do it."

"I... I can and I will..." Flash growled.

"Listen, kid. You're weak. If I had known you were so weak, I would've targeted you in a much simpler way. But come on. You can't beat me. Just hand over your diary and I won't make it painful." Minene smirked. Something in her voice really triggered Flash.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Flash charged forward and slashed at Minene. Her eyes widened, and she barely jumped back in time. She received a shallow cut across her stomach. However, Flash then crashed right into her, pinning her to the ground.

"Gah! Get off me!" Minene struggled. 'Shit, he caught me completely off guard!'

"No... You die now!" Flash growled. He checked the time on his phone. 2 o' clock. "Sorry, but you die now!" Flash began to slash at her throat when his diary suddenly updated. He paused to glance at it.

2:00 P.M.: 1st shoots me in the right shoulder.

"...what?" Flash didn't even have time to register what he had read when a gunshot sounded. He felt an intense pain in his right shoulder and fell to the side, freeing Minene. G walked over to them, his gun pointed at Minene.

"Sorry, Flash. I can't let you kill Ninth." G grinned.

"You... You deactivated her bombs... It's not a danger..." Flash gasped, clutching his shoulder. The pain was way stronger than anything he had experienced, and he felt like he would pass out soon.

"That's true. But Minene herself is valuable." G turned to Minene. "And it wouldn't quite be fair. After all, some of Minene's memories were stolen as well."

"Wha... T...?!" Flash's eyes widened.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Minene growled.

"Nishijima Masumi. Does that name ring a bell?" G asked. Minene's eyes widened.

"Nishijima... I've... Never met someone by that name, but..." She clutched her head. "Something's... Missing..."

"Exactly. We'll talk again once you've started to regain your memories." G placed her tablet next to her. He paused, then suddenly pressed a button on the tablet. The hallway exploded.

Five minutes later, Alicia's group reached the hallway. They found Flash unconscious and bleeding out from his shoulder. No one else was there.

Later, Flash awoke. He was lying in a hospital bed. His whole body ached, but especially his right shoulder. He winced when he moved it.

"Maybe you should stay still, Flash." Toxic was sitting over him, frowning.

"Bae!" Alicia giggled.

"Flash! You're awake!" Nan came over as well.

"Guys... Where am I..." Flash frowned.

"The hospital. You were injured." Toxic said.

"But you're aaaaaaaaall better now!" Alicia said, about to hug him.

"I wouldn't." Toxic frowned. Alicia pouted but stepped back.

"My diary!" Flash became panicked.

"Right here, Bae!" Alicia held up his phone.

"Alicia insisted on keeping it safe for you." Toxic smiled.

"Thanks..." Flash sighed. He laid his head back, memories of the fight with Ninth flashing through his head. G knew more than he let on... But what was he hiding?

"Bae." Alicia said.

"Yes?" Flash sighed and looked up, expecting something trivial. To his surprise, Alicia was staring at him with dead seriousness in her expression.

"I know what happened." She held up her phone. "What REALLY happened. G is a dead man." Flash felt like he was gonna pass out again just from the intensity of her voice. Then Nan cut in and started chatting with them. The moment had passed.

Toxic sat on a chair below a window, watching her three friends converse. She looked at her phone and sighed in relief, closing it. She muttered something to herself that only she could hear.

"Everything went as it was supposed to..."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: the mystery at the amusement park.

"Bae! Isn't this exciting? We're on our first date that you remember!" Alicia giggled.

"It doesn't exactly feel like one... If it's a date, then why are those two with us?" Flash grumbled. Alicia was once again dragging Flash by the arm, but this time through an amusement park. Nan and Alexis trailed behind them.

"G was worried that Ninth might attack us again, so he said it would be better if we stuck in groups." Alexis reminded Flash.

"If he just let me kill her, we wouldn't have to worry." Flash grumbled. Internally, he wondered if he could actually have killed her. He shivered whenever he thought about the fight with nine that had happened only a few days before. This was Flash's first day out of the hospital. He was still careful with his shoulder, but the bullet hadn't hit anything important. The doctor had assured Flash that he was fine upon his release.

"Believe me, I don't want to be here." Alexis grumbled.

"Alexis. Go die." Alicia giggled. "Bae doesn't want you and Nan on our date!"

"I still don't remember being your boyfriend." Flash frowned. Nan was just silently trailing after them. He recalled his meeting with G earlier that day...

 _Nan had gone to answer the doorbell and found G standing outside his door._

 _"G! What're you doing here?! None of us have seen you since the fight with Minene!" Nan gasped._

 _"My diary told me you were anxious. What kind of entry are we talking about?" G asked._

 _"Right... My fighter diary tells me when a fight will happen and how I'll win it... And another entry came up today. It's the first one since we took down Hiyama." Nan showed G his diary._

 _3:00 P.M.: I encounter 10th._

 _3:01 P.M.: I dodge her knife and punch her with a right hook._

 _3:02 P.M.: 10th rolls and throws knives at me. I dodge and kick her into the wall, defeating her._

 _"Seems standard enough." G said._

 _"Yeah, but the idea of another future diary user makes me nervous." Nan frowned._

 _"I'll come up with a plan, then." G thought for a moment. "Here." He handed Nan four tickets to an amusement park. "You, Alicia, Alexis, and Flash should go there today. It keeps you in one place. Toxic and I will be nearby, so call us if there's trouble. Then we can strike in two groups." G told him._

 _"Good idea! I'll go right away!" Nan grinned._

The group had been here for a while, and still nothing had happened. This should have relieved Nan, but he was just more worried now. Where was the user hiding... He checked his phone, but it hadn't updated at all.

"Nan!" Alicia yelled right in his ear.

"What?!" Nan yelped, startled.

"We're going into the haunted house shit. Hurry up." Alicia was already dragging Flash that way.

"Coming!" Nan followed. The haunted house was pretty standard. Dark, pop out creatures, glowing skeletons... No one was scared until the very end. At the very end of the haunted house, a spotlight suddenly appeared. Everyone shielded their eyes from the sudden light, and Nan looked first. He froze, heart pounding. It was a sculpture of the four of them lying dead, their cell phones broken beside them. A sign above it flashed the words 'DEAD END'. Nan flipped out his phone to check the time. 2:55 P.M. Everyone's phones buzzed simultaneously other than Nan's. Flash looked at his.

2:55 P.M.: knives come from behind us. We dodge by going on the floor.

"Get down!" Flash shoved the other three to the floor. The knives passed right over their heads. Flash started reading the rest of his diary entries.

2:57 P.M.: we check the exit. It's locked. Someone's following us.

2:59 P.M.: they catch up. They have a knife.

3:00 P.M.: I'm unconscious.

"The exit is locked and someone's here." Flash panicked.

"Dang it, what do we do..." Nan's train of thought was interrupted by Flash's phone buzzing.

2:57 P.M.: she's here.

"Ohayoo gozaimasu!" A voice giggled. A girl stepped out of the darkness in front of them, but her features were shrouded by the dim light of the haunted house. Her facial features were the most hidden, but Flash could see an dangerous glint in her eye and an insane smile spread across her face. Her hair color was unclear, but it was shortish for a girl. In fact, the only reason Flash could tell it was a girl in the dim light was...

2:58 P.M.: she has nice sized boobs. Also, she has a knife in her right hand.

Alicia looked in her own diary.

2:58 P.M.: Bae is having inappropriate thoughts about another woman. I must kill either Bae or her.

"Bae... Care to explain what this diary entry means?" Alicia smiled sweetly as she held up her diary for Flash to see. Flash could tell that behind her smile was a very murderous intent.

'I HATE her fucking diary...'

"I- I have no idea." Flash laughed nervously. Nan facepalmed and dialed G's number. It wouldn't go through.

"AHhahaha!" The girl laughed loudly. The group turned to her, ready to defend themselves. "You guys are such noobs, you know! Shihihihihi! The future diary function of your phones stays active as long as the phone isn't broken! However, your phone's other functions are out of service thanks to the heavy ceiling I put on this haunted house! You can't call First and Sixth for help!"

"You're a future diary user, then! How did you know about First and Sixth?!" Flash gasped.

"AHhahahahaha! I'm the Tenth diary user, Gucchieresu Daniyarru! I've done a ton of research, and decided that a five person alliance is DEFINITELY the biggest threat in the game! So I'm gonna eliminate you..." Daniyarru began giggling hysterically.

"Shit! You guys run, I'll take her!" Nan growled.

"She's got a knife!" Flash yelled as he fled with the twins.

"I know!" Nan yelled back. He took a deep breath.

'Just follow your diary's instructions, and you'll win. This isn't even a hard fight. You got this...' Nan glared at the girl, who hadn't moved. Daniyarru suddenly darted forward and lashed out with her knife. Nan barely jumped back in time, but the knife still slashed the front of his stomach a bit. His diary buzzed as it rewrote itself. Nan checked it.

3:00 P.M.: I encounter 10th.

3:01 P.M.: 10th's knife grazes me.

3:02 P.M.: I dodge 10th's knife.

3:03 P.M.: I hit 10th's arm, causing her to drop the knife.

3:04 P.M.: I punch 10th in the stomach, defeating her.

"No time!" Daniyarru suddenly cut in and slashed Nan across the stomach again. Nan stumbled back and gasped in pain. His diary updated again. "Fifth, Nan. You have the fighter diary. Your diary has a lot of weaknesses, which is why you tend to be strategically placed in groups. Your diary tells you who you will fight in the future and the path you can take to defeat them. This is pretty similar to an apprentice diary from the other worlds, owned by Ikusaba Marco. However, it only talks about straight out fights. Most diary users will put you in dangerous situations, but not literally fight you. Therefore your diary has a very limited amount of predictions. It's also the reason you were useless against Uryuu Minene when your alliance fought against her. The next weakness is that it only tells you what you need to do to win. It doesn't take into account you making any errors. For example, when fighting me, you were unprepared for my attack, so you couldn't completely dodge me. Your diary had to update when you failed to follow its instructions to a tee. And you DEFINITELY don't have time to stop and read during a fight." Daniyarru quickly got close to him and slammed the hilt of her knife into his stomach, leaving him breathless. She then kicked his head hard as he hit the floor. Daniyarru bent over and picked up Nan's diary. "I'll keep this. If your friends can defeat me, I'll give it back. If not, you'll all die at once. Good day." She walked away as Nan's vision went black.

Meanwhile, Flash and the twins' diaries updated. Flash glanced at his.

3:05 P.M.: 10th isn't nearby.

3:06 P.M.: 10th isn't nearby.

3:07 P.M.: 10th isn't nearby.

"It looks like we lost her." Flash sighed in relief. "But I'm not getting anything useful from my diary..."

"Not me either." Alicia admitted.

"Or me." Alexis added.

"But Bae, we won't lose like with Ninth. I realized something." Alicia grinned.

"What?" Flash blinked.

"You have the narrator diary, which keeps track of everything but you. I have the Flash diary, which keeps track of you, making up for that weakness. Your narrator diary keeps track of me, which makes up for my diary not keeping track of me. Add in Alexis, whose twin diary keeps track of everything I'm doing. I like to call it the snitch diary."

"Fuck off, Alicia. I may be a snitch, but at least I'm not a bitch like you." Alexis snarled.

"And we have a backup! You keep track of her, too! We're the perfect trio!" Alicia giggled, ignoring Alexis.

"You're right..." Flash's eyes widened and he got a determined look. "Let's beat Tenth! I know we can!"

At that moment, a hellish vampire popped out of the wall, making a generic scary sound. The group screamed and ran for their lives.

In the haunted house control room, Daniyarru was sitting on a chair right in front of a ton of switches, buttons, and levers. A ton of screens were above her, showing her everything going on in the house. She was laughing her ass off.

"As soon as they finish their heroic speech, I kill 'em! They're in my territory... They can't win!" She laughed. She glanced at katana next to her and strapped it to her back. "Let's go... I'm gonna crush their 'perfect combo'."

Meanwhile, Flash had used his diary to deduce that they were just getting trolled, and that no one was around. He and the twins stood in the middle of a hallway, panting.

"She's just playing with us..." Flash panted.

"Nobody plays with Alicia Simone Davis!" Alicia growled. The diaries updated, and Flash got to his first.

3:19 P.M.: a knife is headed at Alicia.

3:18 P.M.: a knife is headed at Alexis. Two are headed for our feet.

"Alicia! Move!" Flash and Alexis both shouted. Alicia dodged, the knife missing. She looked at her own updated diary.

"Bae!" Alicia yelled.

"You too, Alexis!" Flash yelled. Flash and Alexis barely dodged the knives. Flash's diary updated.

3:19 P.M.: we dodge the knives, but 10th tries to stab Alexis.

"Alexis! She's gonna stab you!" Flash yelled. Alexis dodged to the side as a blade appeared out of nowhere. Flash's diary updated, but before he could read it, the hilt of a katana slammed into Alexis's head. Flash's diary updated again as a hand picked up the fallen Alexis's diary.

"Combo play is great and all, but if you shout out directions, then people know exactly what to do. Nan and Alexis's lives are at stake now, so I hope you'll take me seriously." Daniyarru said, her blade flashing in the darkness.

"Bae. We're running." Alicia grabbed Flash's wrist and started running.

"We can still beat her." Flash said.

"You can't beat me!" Daniyarru's voice reverberated through the whole haunted house. "You're going on false hope. I'm coming..." The haunted house mannequins started popping out of the walls everywhere, their sounds combining with Daniyarru laughing to make one horrific noise. Flash and Alicia screamed as they ran. Flash looked at his diary.

3:30 P.M.: 10th is waiting for us at the end of the corridor.

"She's gonna be waiting." Flash yelled over the noise to Alicia.

"Bae. Put your phone away. I'm settling this myself. No future telling. Just me fucking bitches up." Alicia growled. Flash hesitantly obliged. After a few minutes, they reached the end of the corridor. Daniyarru was waiting. Alicia pulled out her knife and ran at her. Daniyarru blocked with her katana, but Alicia agilely shifted the blade and unleashed a series of strokes against the sword. The katana went flying out of Daniyarru's hand.

"You know, my specialty is swordplay... But I always found that it was easier to fight knives with knives." Daniyarru pulled out a knife and began to quickly stab at Alicia. Alicia mostly deflected the blows with her own knife, but eventually she was overwhelmed. The knife flew out of her hand and grazed Flash's cheek. Daniyarru delivered a powerful kick to Alicia's gut, knocking her into the wall. Daniyarru walked over to the fallen girl and slashed open her pocket. Alicia's cell phone fell out, and Daniyarru collected it. She then turned to Flash. He could clearly see the bloodlust in her eyes as she pointed her sword at him.

"You're next."

Flash turned and ran. Daniyarru began to laugh, and it echoed around Flash. The laughing mixed with the sounds of the haunted house mannequins popping out. Flash covered his ears with his hands, but used one hand to check his diary. He was so disoriented that his diary entries ceased to make sense. However, one summed up the situation.

3:50 P.M.: I must be in hell.

Flash tripped and smacked his head against the floor hard. His phone flew away across the floor. Flash started to cry and let the darkness take him...

Flash dreamed of strange things while he was unconscious. He saw himself at a place with lots of water, crying. Then he saw himself falling out of a plane, though the dream suddenly changed scenery and he was falling from a tower. He could only watch, shocked, and try and call out to himself, but he couldn't speak. Between each dream sequence, he just floated in darkness...

"That was pretty good, even though you were in my territory. Since it was a clear disadvantage, I'll give you a D minus. That's passing in Arizona." A voice cut into his dreams. Flash's eyes opened, but he was still disoriented. Everything was hazy, but he could tell that he was still on the floor of the haunted house. However, the lights were on, making it significantly less scary. He saw someone walk over to him, then his phone was placed in his hand. It took a moment for this to register. Then Flash curled into the fetal position and started sobbing hysterically. He couldn't tell if the tears were from his terrifying experience over the past hour or from relief that he was still alive.

"Bae!"

Flash turned his head to see Alicia, Nan, and Alexis running toward him. He tried to call out to them, but it only came out as more sobbing.

"The hell did you do to him?!" Alicia sat on the floor and pulled Flash up. She hugged him gently and rocked him back and forth. Flash felt himself relax into her arms. "I'll kill you, you bi- Darky?" Flash heard Alicia cut off the last part of her sentence and he looked up. Daniyarru flicked her dark hair.

"I'm surprised you didn't figure out it was me. I guess the dim light along with me making my voice higher trick actually worked. I thought G was just full of it." Daniyarru, or Darky, as Alicia had called her, had lowered her voice significantly, and was now speaking in a more normal tone. It was almost incomparable to her high pitched insane voice before.

"But... Darky, why are you trying to kill us?! You're Tenth?!" Alicia gasped.

"Baka." Darky tossed Alicia, Nan, and Alexis their future diaries. "I'm Seventh. G asked me to test you guys to see if you're able to survive without him. That's why I told you guys the weak points of your strategies and stuff. You lost, but I still give you passing."

Nan glanced at his diary. No new entries had shown up, but the old ones had been updated.

3:00 P.M.: I encounter 7th.

3:01 P.M.: 7th's knife grazes me.

3:02 P.M.: I am hit by 7th's knife.

3:03 P.M.: 7th hits me with the hilt of her knife. I hit the floor. 7th kicks my head.

3:04 P.M.: My diary is taken. I lose.

"But... It said Tenth..." Nan frowned, flustered.

"The most basic weakness of a future diary is that the entries are based on the user's perception of events. If your perception is altered, then your diary will display your perception of the future. Hence, when I called myself Tenth and you believed me, your diary identified me as Tenth." Darky explained.

"I see... This is really complicated." Nan frowned.

"One... Thing..." Flash spoke up. "You didn't... Ever use your diary... While you were fighting us, did you..."

"...that is correct. I defeated you all without using the future to my advantage." Darky replied. The group stared at her in shock. "I bandaged you guys up while you were knocked out." Darky paused. "One more thing before you go. I should explain about certain things..."

A few moments later, the group was sitting in a circle on the floor of the haunted house.

"First and foremost, there's something important you need to understand. That is the concept of universes." Darky said. "I'm gonna call the universe we're currently in the beta universe, and the one we're from the alpha universe. The alpha and beta universes are completely separate universes, and their timelines share no similarities at all. In fact, we're quite far apart across the multiverse. What basically happened to us is that someone somehow took us from the alpha universe and put us in the beta universe."

"I feel like I've heard something like this before, but I don't remember it." Flash frowned.

"Yes. You know about something similar, but it's one of your memories that was stolen." Darky nodded.

"I wish I'd get them back already..." Flash frowned in frustration.

"Anyway, the alpha universe is set up so that it's just one continuation, through and through. That's not the case with this universe, the beta universe. The beta universe is made up of a few different timelines, known as worlds. This is the Fourth World." Darky explained.

"Fourth? I thought there were only three... Dang it, this is annoyingly complicated." Nan frowned.

"The survival game we are currently in is the Fourth survival game. While there have only been three survival games, we call it the fourth one because its on the Fourth World. The First World survival game was won by Yuno Gasai, or Second. She created the Second World accidentally by altering the timeline so she could be with her love, the original First, Yukkiteru Amano. She participated in the Second World survival game under the guise of Second World Yuno Gasai, who First World Yuno had actually murdered. Yuno and Yukkiteru made it to the final two position and fought it out. During the battle, Yuno's past was revealed and she began to use her god powers against Yukkiteru. However, the Second World Minene Uryuu, who had been hidden by the God of the Second World, Deus Ex Machina, and been given part of his power, intervened on Yukkiteru's behalf. First World Yuno once again changed the timeline, creating the Third World. Yukkiteru and Minene followed her to the Third World and continued the battle. The final result was Yukkiteru winning the Second survival game and becoming God of the Second World. Due to the interference in the timeline, there was no survival game in the Third World. However, the Third World Yuno Gasai eventually was given the memories of her two counterparts, and became the god of the Third World. There was peace across all the Worlds... Which is why it just doesn't make sense that there would be a Fourth World. Not to mention that the only one connected to a deity in this world is Yuno Gasai, whose Third World counterpart was somehow brought here. She is Second in the survival game. It's clear that she didn't start the survival game, so... Who did?" Darky frowned.

"Whoa whoa whoa... Back up just one second there! Yuno Gasai is the second diary user in this survival game?" Nan cut in.

"That is correct." Darky nodded.

"We're so screwed..." Nan groaned.

"Nan. I can kill any bitch in this game." Alicia smirked.

"Weren't you listening?! She one the seat of God... TWICE. And the lowest she's ever scored in a survival game is second place... Oh god, she's a complete psycho too..." Nan panicked.

"I said THIRD WORLD Yuno Gasai... She isn't psychotic." Darky rolled her eyes.

"Oh, right." Nan grinned cheerfully.

"She's still a god." Darky said.

"Craaaaaaaaaaap!" Nan panicked again.

"How does this have to do with us?" Flash frowned.

"There are three types of people placed in the survival games. One type is people who are ready to murder everyone to become God, like G, Alicia, and I. Others, like you, Nan, and Alexis, are fairly normal, and hesitant to kill if not to survive. The final group is the rarest. They're people like Toxic who have no interest in the survival game or becoming God. People who have won the other survival games have had alliances consisting of at least two types of contestants. Ours has not only all three types of contestants, but six future diary users. That's HALF of the total future diary users." Darky explained.

"So what you're saying is that we have an advantage?" Nan wondered.

"Yeah, but don't let it get to your head. Now you guys should get going." Darky stood up. The group also stood, and slowly headed out of the haunted house. Flash couldn't help but remember what Darky had said before...

 _"I defeated you all without using the future to my advantage."_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: break.

"I can't believe G... Why he thinks it's okay to be so fucking mysterious all the time is beyond me..." Flash grumbled. "Oh well..." He turned the water off.

About four hours had passed since he left the haunted house. Flash had insisted on going home after the whole ordeal, and the group other than Alicia had shared the sentiment. Alicia had insisted on walking Flash home, and had lingered for as long as she could before Flash kicked her out. Now Flash had taken a shower to calm his nerves, which more or less worked. He wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped into his bedroom.

"Bae!" Alicia suddenly pounced on him and hugged him from behind. "Hehehehehe..."

"...ALICIA! OUT!" Flash immediately panicked.

"Whyyyyyyyyyyy?" Alicia whined.

"Why? ...I'M PRACTICALLY NAKED HERE! OFF OF ME!" Flash started pushing Alicia with one hand while ensuring his towel stayed on with the other.

"Bae, you don't have to be shy... I changed my mind about the eighteen thing." Alicia giggled. She hiccuped a bit.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT, BUT GET OFF AND OUT OF MY- are you DRUNK?!"

"Yeah, I got her and Nan drunk. It's funny as fuck." G said. Flash hadn't noticed him sitting on the couch. G looked back down at his phone.

"Why are you in my house?!" Flash asked, flustered.

"Oh, I brought everyone. Except Darky. This is really funny as fuck." G held up the phone and took a photo of the scene. "Alicia, let Flash go change now."

"But whyyyyyyyyyy?" Alicia whined.

"Because I'm not interested in naked men." G said bluntly.

"But I am!" Alicia whined.

"I'll give you this photo of Flash shirtless if you do what I say." G said, calmly flipping out a photo.

"Where did you even get that?!" Flash gasped. He was flushed from embarrassment at this point.

"Monica gave it to me before we were brought to this dimension." G explained.

"YAY!" Alicia pounced on the photo then ran out of the room.

"I don't remember who Monica is... But I will KILL her when I meet her." Flash grumbled.

"Alicia seems to have rubbed off on you, Flashypoo. I'll give you some privacy." G walked out of the room. Flash started grumbling to himself and putting clothes on. Once he was dressed, he slammed his bedroom door open.

"ALL OF YOU OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Flash yelled grouchily. A knife quickly found its way to the wall next to his head.

"Bae... Be hospitable... Let us stay in your house, please!" Alicia smiled, her hand still extended from throwing the knife.

'She's even more murderous than usual...' Flash twitched. 'I think this is scarier than fighting Darky...'

"I guess you can stay until I go to bed..." Flash laughed nervously.

"Good." Alicia then went back to talking to Nan. The two of them were sitting on the floor, while G and Toxic sat on the couch. Alexis was flicking through her phone while sitting on a chair.

"G, why are you all here?" Flash growled lowly, sitting between him and Toxic on the couch.

"Like I said, this is funny as fuck." G replied, not looking up from his phone.

"This is my HOUSE!" Flash growled.

"Apartment. But yeah, I understand the sentiment." G said.

"I hate you." Flash grumbled, folding his arms.

"Sorry, Flash... They dragged me along." Toxic smiled apologetically.

"I know it wasn't you..." Flash grumbled. "I'm just... Mad..."

"We've been putting a lot on you, hehe... Just springing this whole memory thing and the death game on you... Sorry, I think it's hard for everyone to imagine you as anything other than you originally were." Toxic said.

"I see..." Flash hadn't actually spoken to Toxic that much, but he got a very warm feeling from her. The crazy truths didn't sound so crazy when she said them.

"Bae! Back me up here!" Alicia drunkenly yelled at Flash. "I'm hella stronger than Nan!"

"No way!" Nan flailed at Alicia. "Fight me! I can... Um..."

"I don't know." Flash deadpanned. Toxic stifled a laugh.

"Although... I think Alicia has the hardest time thinking of you as a different person. It's probably cuz you're in love..." Toxic said.

"I don't feel very loved, I feel very pressured." Flash grumbled.

"..." Toxic stared at Flash intensely for a moment before sighing happily. "My ship still sails..."

"Wh- what does that even mean?!" Flash stammered, blushing.

"Bae!"

"What?!" Flash looked at Alicia.

"You look cute blushing!" Alicia giggled. Flash blushed harder.

"Definitely still sails!" Toxic said excitedly to G.

"Aye. FlashIcia for life." G grinned at Toxic.

"ALL OF YOU OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Flash yelled, very thoroughly embarrassed.

"I'm hella blackmailing Alicia with this..." Alexis smirked, ending the video she had been taking on her phone.

"Yup, getting people drunk... Was definitely a good idea!" G grinned.

"OUT!"

 **A/N: sorry for the short chapter, just wanted to have a silly little filler in here. There won't be a lot of these, so enjoy the lack of bloodshed while you can ):D**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: divide and conquer.

"I still don't get why we're doing this." Flash grumbled, hugging himself. Normally, he'd be thrilled to go swimming, but for SOME reason, he felt like the fact he was only wearing a bathing suit would be taken advantage of. He was wearing brown swim trunks. G, Nan, and he were walking down a flight of stairs to a dock.

"What's not to get? We aren't actively seeking out users or anything, and we don't have school, so why not vacation?" G grinned. He was wearing a yellow swim shirt and a yellow swim suit. Flash sensed that yellow was his favorite color.

"That's easy for you to say... Your bathing suit has a shirt... And you don't have a stalker." Flash grumbled.

"Ah, Alicia. Stalker and girlfriend are different things, Flashypoo. Besides, I only wear this swim shirt thing so I don't get sunburned... No skin cancer for me..." G replied.

"We're not a couple." Flash grumbled.

"Alicia thinks otherwise." Nan grinned. He was wearing flaming swim trunks.

"What's with the flames obsession?" Flash asked dryly.

"Natsu!" Nan said.

"...what about Summer?" Flash asked.

"It's an anime character." G said.

"Ah." Flash could already tell it was gonna be a long day. He looked ahead, only to catch sight of the girls. Flash nearly choked. The girls all were wearing bikinis. Flash pulled out his phone.

12:13 P.M.: 1st, 5th, and I meet up with 4th, 6th, and 7th. Very nice looking today!

"Hey guys, you ready for vacation?" Flash asked cheerfully, pressing a button on his phone. Darky's eyes narrowed and she suddenly snatched his phone from him. She saw that he had taken a picture focused on their chests.

"Flash..." Darky's eyes narrowed further.

"E... Hehehe..." Flash sweatdropped.

"What did you do, man?" Nan looked over Darky's shoulder and whistled. "You're screwed, Flash."

"I'm going to KILL you." Darky pulled her katana out of nowhere, veins bulging out of her forehead.

"The fuck did you just say?! I won't let you-" Alicia was cut off by Darky shoving the phone in her face. "...Bae... Is there something you wanted to say?" Alicia smiled, a distinct evil aura surrounding her.

"Um... Please give me my phone back...?" Flash started backing away.

"You're dead, man." Nan sighed.

"I feel like you gave us these bikinis knowing something like this would happen, G..." Toxic sighed and covered her chest. "I asked for something modest..."

"Hehe, it might've been my intention." G grinned vaguely and pushed his sunglasses to the top of his nose.

"You're satan." Flash deadpanned to G.

"Bae... Start running." Alicia had gotten her knife out.

"Shiiiiiiiiiit!" Flash ran.

"He's dead." Nan sighed.

"I love beach OVAs." G grinned. "Now let's get in the boat!"

A while later...

A badly beaten Flash was sitting in the back of a medium sized motor boat. He was sandwiched between Alicia and Darky, the former of which was lecturing him and the latter of which threatened him every so often. Alexis and Nan sat on the sides of the motorboat. G was driving it, and Toxic sat on the seat next to him.

"And that's why you can only be a pervert to ME, Bae. And you always ask my permission first!" Alicia was saying.

"You can never do that again, Flash. I'll kill you dead. Deader than dead. My boobs are NOT a running gag." Darky was grumbling.

"They kinda are. Anyway, time to get going!" G cheered as he stopped the boat. He had a float shaped kinda like a guitar pick that he pushed out of the boat. He tied a piece of rope to the float and tied the other end to the back of the boat.

"What are we doing?" Flash wondered.

"Inner tubing!" G said cheerfully.

"What's that?" Flash asked.

He was soon VERY sorry he asked.

Inner tubing was a very strange sport. Three people got on the float, grabbed onto the handles, and held on for dear life as G pulled them along by driving the boat. You lose when you're thrown off the inner tube and into the water. This could be either scary, painful... Or both. There were hand signals to ask G to speed up, slow down, and stop, but G tended to only speed up. After only two goes, Flash couldn't feel his arms. Alicia and Nan, on the other hand, were quite excited and insisted on going fast every time.

"Can't you think about me...?" Flash murmured dizzily as they were once again dragged through the water. Flash lost his grip and was flung off the tube. He landed in the water with a loud SMACK! Flash was glad they were all wearing life vests, because he seemed to be getting thrown off every five seconds.

"G, could you go a LITTLE slower?" Flash finally yelled.

"A little faster? Sure!" G grinned.

"You know that's not what I said." Flash grumbled as he climbed back on the tube.

"This is boring, why do we have to stop for Flash every five minutes?!" Nan complained.

"Nan. Don't complain about my Bae." Alicia kicked him.

"Fine..." Nan grumbled. G started up the boat again. Flash immediately felt like he was gonna fly off the tube.

"I wish this was over..." Flash groaned. At that moment, a big blue jet ski appeared. Riding it was an older man with little hair left. He was wearing an orange life vest and a black swim suit. He pulled out a knife and chopped the rope connecting the boat to the inner tube.

"...eh?" All of the group stared blankly at the scene. Then G pulled on the steering wheel, trying to pull the boat over to the tube. A boat came out of nowhere and went right at G's boat. G barely pulled the boat away in time, but had to move away from the tube in the process. The other boat chased G's boat away, leaving Flash, Nan, and Alicia behind on the tube. Darky, Toxic, and Alexis pulled out their phones quickly.

"She's got a gun. Lower your head, G." Darky ordered. G ducked, a bullet narrowly going over his head. The future changed on Darky's phone and she looked at it. She then jumped to G and started directing him on how to drive in order to avoid the other boat.

"We should meet up with the other group..." Toxic nervously said, glancing at her phone.

"Not a good strategy. Toxic, put your diary away for now. We don't need it." G ordered. Toxic reluctantly obliged. "Alexis, you keep tabs on Alicia's group using your diary. Darky and I will use our diaries to defeat this boat girl."

"Is it Tenth and Eleventh?" Toxic wondered.

"Darky, check my phone." G ordered. Darky did so.

"They're both apprentice diary holders. It's Eighth again." Darky replied.

"Thought so." G started maneuvering the boat again. "We gotta lose this one to buy us time. Darky, let's do it."

"On it." Darky replied.

Meanwhile, Flash, Nan, and Alicia were just floating on their inner tube in the middle of the lake.

"...what just happened?" Nan sweatdropped.

"Future diary users, I'm guessing." Flash reached into his pocket. There was a ripping sound followed by him pulling out his phone covered in a ton of tape.

"You taped your phone to your pocket?" Nan sweatdropped.

"I've gotten paranoid since we got into this mess. Thank god for waterproof technology." Flash opened the phone up.

"...yeah, same." Nan ripped his phone out of his pocket and pulled the tape off.

"Looks like Alicia's the only one without a diary..." Flash glanced over to see Alicia with her phone out. "Wh- what?! You're wearing a bikini, how did you even..."

"Bae. Sh." Alicia put a finger to his lips. "That's a woman's secret."

"I still don't-" Flash cut off his sentence and blushed heavily.

"I taped it to the top of the tube and laid down on it!" Alicia grinned.

"...OH." Flash shook himself. He felt slightly disappointed, though.

"Why did you say it was a secret if you were just gonna tell us?" Nan blinked.

"Nan. Nobody asked for your opinion." Alicia started going through her diary.

"Whatever..." Nan grumbled and looked at his own diary.

1:56 P.M.: I jump on Akua's jet ski and knock him off.

"...who's Akua?" Nan blinked. He checked the time, finding it to be 1:42. He tried to scroll down, but that was the only entry. "Gah, this thing is useless!" Flash checked his diary and immediately pulled himself and Nan off of the inner tube. Alicia jumped off her side of the inner tube. The jet ski from before slammed through the inner tube, destroying it.

"So you ARE future diary holders! How interesting. I've been looking for a challenge." The man on top of the jet ski grinned, holding up his diary. "Akua, apprentice diary holder. You're my prey!" He grabbed a fishing rod that Flash hadn't noticed was next to him and sent the line at Flash. Luckily, Flash had read that event would happen and pulled his phone away before it could get hooked. Flash and Alicia's future diaries updated. Flash looked at his.

1:45 P.M.: Akua tries to run me over with his jet ski.

Before Flash could even react, Alicia pulled him out of the way. The jet ski narrowly missed them and sprayed up a ton of water. When Akua turned around, Flash, Nan, and Alicia were gone.

"How did they...?! Whatever. My fisherman diary makes all the fish in the body of water I'm in my eyes and ears... I'll find them soon enough." Akua smirked and opened his phone. Meanwhile, Flash, Alicia, and Nan had surfaced their heads beneath deflated remains of the inner tube.

"It's not good to tell us your powers in the open, you know..." Alicia whispered, a smirk spreading across her face as she looked at her diary.

Back with the boat, Darky's instructions had saved the group from harm, but the other boat was still tailing them.

"This is getting us nowhere." G growled. "How are the others doing?"

"Bruh. My diary predicts Alicia winning." Alexis replied.

"Good. Now, it's time for a counterattack. Darky, you ready?" G grinned.

"Aye." Darky gave her phone to Toxic and grabbed her katana.

"What are you guys doing?" Toxic asked nervously.

"Winning." G suddenly stopped the boat. The other boat swerved to avoid it, but Darky was able to jump onto it. She found only a girl in a coast guard outfit steering the boat. Darky promptly killed her with a slash from her katana and checked the girl's phone.

"It looks like this diary tracks the futures of all boats on the lake. Pretty useless." Darky snapped the phone in half and jumped back onto G's boat.

"NOW can we get the others?" Toxic sighed, looking at her phone. She had flinched when Darky killed the girl.

"Yeah. Direct me." G started driving away.

Meanwhile, Akua was checking his diary.

1:53 P.M.:

the bottom of the lake is clear.

There's a delicious piece of seaweed in sector 3E. Catch me!

There's someone in a life vest floating in sector 31D.

"...! I'm in sector 31D! Those kids were wearing life vests..." Akua smirked. "I got you!" He sped to the location specified in his diary. To his bemusement, there was just a life vest floating there.

"Gotcha." Nan smirked as he hopped on the back of the jet ski. "The most basic weakness of a future diary is that it's based on the owner's perspective... Fool the owner, fool the diary!" Nan shoved Akua off the jet ski. Alicia was waiting in the water. She punched him hard in the stomach before joining Nan on the jet ski. Flash jumped on as well.

"We win!" Alicia smirked. G suddenly pulled his boat over.

"Good job, guys!" G grinned. "Get in!"

"We beat him good!" Nan grinned as the trio jumped into the boat. Toxic noticed Akua.

"G, let him in." Toxic said.

"Sorry, Toxic. Unlike you, I play to win." G grabbed his gun, took aim, and shot Akua through the head. Toxic flinched and looked away. "He would've given Eighth too much information about us." G started driving away.

"This was no coincidence... Eighth has some way to track us. Unless we take her down, we won't be able to sleep at night." G said. The group stared at him.

"You don't mean..." Nan began.

"We're gonna kill Eighth." G said darkly. Flash felt sick.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: 8th.

 ** _So now, Eins Zwei Drei!_**

 ** _Soon we will synchronize!_**

"...ugh..." Flash groaned and looked up at the vibrating phone. He recognized the ringtone as the one he set for Alicia. He pushed his head into the pillow and tried to fall back to sleep.

 ** _So now, Eins Zwei Drei!_**

 ** _Escaping our demise!_**

"What do you WANT?!" Flash growled. He jumped up and flipped the phone open. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS, ALICIA?!"

"Six o' clock on the dot, Bae! Just like G ordered!" Alicia cheerfully answered.

"What do you want?" Flash growled.

"I'm at your door, Bae! It's time to go!"

"If you're at the door, why didn't you just knock?" Flash grumbled. Alicia hung up and there was a shattering sound. Flash jumped about six feet in the air.

"Bae, I knocked! Now come open the door for me!" Alicia called cheerfully. Flash ran to the door to find the window on it broken to pieces. He opened the door and saw Alicia casually leaning on a sledgehammer.

"What the hell Alicia?!" Flash yelled.

"I did that cuz you were being a little bitch. Now let's get going!" Alicia giggled cheerfully.

"What does G want, anyway?" Flash grumbled.

"Get dressed. It's time to start the attack on Eighth." Alicia replied. Flash straightened up and nodded solemnly. He went into his room and started dressing. So far, Flash hadn't had any trouble with the deaths they had caused, but the group had been defending themselves from attacked. Murdering someone was a whole other ordeal. Flash wasn't sure if he was comfortable going through with it, but he wasn't risking staying home without anyone else. He couldn't defend himself from another diary user alone.

At exactly 6:30 A.M., Flash and Alicia rendezvoused with the rest of the group at a train station.

"Looks like everyone's set!" G grinned. Flash noticed that he didn't have his gun on him, though it was possibly hidden. G was carrying a black suitcase. Somehow, that suitcase unnerved Flash. "Or does anyone else need anything?"

"I don't know if I can go through with killing Eighth." Flash frowned nervously. "C- can you guys actually do this?"

"She's a threat to you, Bae. I can't let her kill you!" Alicia smiled. She didn't have her knife, but Flash knew that she tended to hide it on her person.

"Death is the consequence of entering a survival game. If we don't kill her, someone else will." G shrugged.

"She could win." Flash pointed out.

"Kamado-San? You obviously haven't met her. She's not at all suited to win." G laughed.

"Killing people... Is also one of my specialties." Darky smirked. She had her katana strapped to her back and a bag over her shoulder.

"I didn't ask you! You're more psycho than Alicia." Flash deadpanned.

"Bae. The fuck you said about me?" Alicia glared.

"Never mind." Flash groaned. "What about the rest of you?" Alexis just shrugged and looked at her phone.

"I mean, Eighth is supposed to be nice... But she tried to kill us. TWICE." Nan pointed out. "I don't really wanna die, so I gotta agree with G on this."

"I'm just as uneasy as you are, Flash... But I'm not staying behind alone." Toxic sighed. She clutched her bag to herself. Flash immediately walked over to Toxic.

"Bae... Don't walk away from-" Alicia started to walk over, but Flash cut her off.

"The murderers should stay on that side." Flash said harshly. Alicia stopped and stared wordlessly at him.

"Please don't fight..." Toxic looked at everyone nervously.

"Don't be like this, Flash. I'm only in on this to keep everyone safe." Nan frowned, sounding annoyed.

"...well, we don't have time to stand here and chitchat all day! The train is here!" G said cheerfully.

"I called you a murderer... I'm not coming with you!" Flash stared at G incredulously. "How are you so cheerful?!"

"You don't remember, but you were always a whiny bitch before you lost your memories, too! Whining never solved anything, especially if you're whining at a whiner, so I'm just ignoring you." G smiled. "Now, let's go!" He entered the train which had opened its doors after stopping. The rest of the group followed except Flash, Toxic, and Alicia.

"I'm not... I'm not going!" Flash got out.

"You're coming alright. Get your ass in the train." Alicia growled.

"I don't have to listen to what you say!" Flash gasped at Alicia.

"Well, I'll see you guys later, then..." Toxic murmured, entering the train. Flash was shocked. He had admittedly counted on Toxic being swayed into staying. He hung his head and let Alicia drag him into the train. The train set off.

"I can't believe we're doing this." Flash whispered.

"You don't have to whisper. We're the only ones in the train." G said.

"Huh?!" Flash looked around, finding that they were alone.

"Why do you think I got an early train? Sakurami is in full swing, no one's going on vacation. We have the whole ride to ourselves." G stretched. "Now, as for the plan..."

"The plan?" Flash asked nervously.

"Of course. Listen carefully, because I'll only say this once..."

 _"Kamado Ueshita, Eighth, is the owner and founder of Mother's Village. That's an orphanage at the very edge of Sakurami City, hence why we're taking a train. On the train, we'll sit in groups. This is in case we get split up by a sudden attack. One of Kamado's apprentice diary holders has the ability to track us in some way, so we could be attacked at any moment. Our groups will ensure that we're all protected when we're split up. Alicia, Flash, and Alexis will make up one group. The rest of us will be the other group."_

Flash stared at the food in front of him. He didn't feel very hungry.

"Bae. Eat. You need your strength." Alicia told him. She was sitting on the seat across from him.

"Yeah, I heard G." Flash sighed. He glanced at Alexis, who was sitting next to him. She was also eating.

 _"On the train ride up, eat to conserve your strength. Also, keep an eye on your diaries at all times. Like I said, there might be a surprise attack at any time."_

Flash took a bite of his bread and glanced at his diary.

7:14 A.M.: I take a bite of my bread. 4th finish their food. Alicia smiles at me.

7:15 A.M.: 4th tries to make conversation with me. I brush her off.

"Bae!" Alicia chimed right on time.

"Not interested." Flash replied. Alicia pouted. Flash tried to enter his mind and talk to his imaginary friend... Or whatever he was... But he couldn't find him. The same thing had happened since Flash had received his future diary. Flash sighed and looked at his diary for the rest of the train ride.

 _"If everything goes as planned, we'll reach the path to Mother's Village at around 7:30 A.M. We'll proceed by foot from there. If we reach the orphanage without being ambushed, we'll slaughter the orphans and Eighth. If not, then... Well, we'll deal with the problem. Does everyone understand?"_

Flash kept replaying the plan in his head as the group walked along the mountainside road to Mother's Village. It was simple enough, but the idea of murdering a bunch of orphans made him queezy. He glanced at the rest of the group. Everyone seemed pretty relaxed, as if this was a normal day for them. Except Toxic. Toxic was nervously clutching her bag, looking upset. Flash sympathized with her, but couldn't do much to settle even his own stomach. He glanced at his diary.

"They'll be to our right in about five minutes. A lot of them." He said.

"I figured. Everyone should prepare to fight." G said. Everyone nodded. Flash felt uneasy. He didn't even have a weapon... He really shouldn't have come. Up until now, he hadn't exactly been useful in battle. He had only beaten Minene because she underestimated him, but he wouldn't get lucky like that again. After five minutes had passed, the group stopped and turned to the right. A huge army of orphans was waiting for them on the side of the mountain. Flash felt sick just seeing the huge opposition.

"Ohayoo gozaimasu!" G stepped forward and waved cheerfully. The orphans glared at him. "I take it you're our competition!"

"You can't kill Kamado!" An orphan yelled.

"Well, it's awfully hard when she has so many minions." G rolled his eyes. "I'm not here for Kamado. I'm here for whoever's tracking us."

"That would be me." An orphan at the back said. He looked older and was smartly dressed in a suit.

"Kinda bold, declaring yourself like that." G said.

"Yeah, well... I have so many people between you and I that you're really not a threat." The orphan snickered.

"You're right. However, I do have something to show you." G set his suitcase down and opened it. Seven phones, each a color of the rainbow were inside the suitcase. "I got my phone recolored and bought seven more phones. Moreover..." G closed the suitcase. "Check your phone now." The orphan checked his phone.

"...! The First's location isn't showing up?!" The man gasped.

"I took a little guess that your diary worked like radar. It locks onto future diaries and gives off their location. However, yours is an apprentice diary. It's susceptible to interference. So I got this suitcase set up to interfere with phone signal. That way, it's impossible for your diary to lock onto my phone." G smiled.

"But... You did all this in the small chance that you were right about my radar diary?" The man asked, stunned.

"Well, a guy's gotta come prepared. I had back up plans. But at any rate, before you said that there are so many orphans between you and I that I don't seem like a threat... Let's fix that." G whipped out his gun and shot down an orphan. The others looked stunned before they began to charge.

"I hope you guys are ready to run." G said cheerfully to the rest of his group.

"Run?! We're gonna run?!" Flash stared at him in disbelief.

"Of course. We can't straight up take down an army with seven people. We have to try and outwit their diaries individually. If we run, then they'll catch up to us in smaller groups. We wipe them out like that. Also, we're gonna have to split up. The best way to overwhelm the main guy's radar diary is to do a lot of actions to essentially spam his inbox. That way it's hard for him to track us constantly." G explained.

"We have to survive on our own?!" Flash panicked. "I don't have a weapon."

"Well I mean... I DID say we were murdering someone." G took off running. Darky quickly ran in a different direction, and the rest of the group split up. Flash looked behind him then took off after G. He and Toxic caught up to G at the same time.

"...? Toxic?" Flash blinked in confusion.

"I... I can't do this... We're gonna die... There are so many of them, and they all have apprentice diaries... We're actually gonna die..." Toxic started to cry.

"Don't worry, Toxic." G stopped and put his hands on her shoulders. He smiled. "I told you, we got this! Our plan won't fail, one hundred percent! Just follow the instructions on your diary and everything will be fine."

"...yeah, you're right. I can't back out now..." Toxic wiped her tears and looked determined. She pulled out her diary and darted away.

"Toxic's diary is really useful, but it doesn't work when she's feeling pessimistic." G explained. He started running again.

"I've seen it in use, but I don't think I know how it works." Flash replied, following.

"The Optimist Diary only gives happy ends. It tells Toxic a future where no one in the situation dies. It basically only gives her the best future and how to ensure it happens. It's instructions are really useful, but I never follow them to a tee. I kill the opponent in the end." G grinned.

"...maybe you should just follow them to the end." Flash deadpanned.

"Eh?! You think so? But then the death game wouldn't see much death." G grinned. "Anyway, we should split up. Follow the plan and we'll beat these guys!"

"Right!" Flash felt more confident and ran in a different direction. He flipped out his diary.

8:06 A.M.: a group of orphans come from behind with weapons.

Flash jumped off the road and rolled down the hill. Up ahead, he heard confused voices as the orphans couldn't find him. Flash checked his phone again.

8:07 A.M.: a smaller group comes at me from behind.

Flash turned to see a group coming from behind him on the hill. He took off running, eventually coming back into the road. The groups joined and chased him.

8:08 A.M.: I can't outrun them. They stab me. DEAD END.

"Urk." Flash flinched as the orphans started to close in. At the last moment, his phone gave off static as the future changed. Alicia came from behind and began stabbing the orphans with her knife.

"I KNEW you brought that thing!" Flash turned and threw a rock at an orphan that tried to stab Alicia. The orphan winced long enough for Alicia to stab him in the throat. Alicia pushed through the remaining orphans, grabbed Flash, and started running.

"What are you doing here?! We were supposed to split up!" Flash gasped.

"Bae. Shut up. G's plans are stupid. We wouldn't be running in the first place if G had come up with a better plan." Alicia said.

"I think that's wrong..." Flash frowned. Alicia flipped out her phone before diving behind a boulder. Two bullets hit where they were.

"There's a sniper around." Alicia grumbled. "Don't talk and follow me..." She started crawling.

Elsewhere, Alexis was running away from the orphans.

"Bruh. I thought G would give us weapons... And my diary's fucking useless." Alexis grumbled. She kept running.

Nan was doing a good job of incapacitating orphans on his end.

8:12 A.M.: I dodge a knife from one of the orphans.

8:13 A.M.: I hit that orphan in the head with my baton, knocking them out.

8:14 A.M.: I dodge more hits from the other orphans.

Nan quickly followed through with the instructions using a thick piece of wood G had given him. The other boy had called it a baton, but Nan wasn't so sure.

"Finally, my diary is useful." Nan grinned. He looked at his diary and kept fighting.

Darky also was having no trouble on her end. She was easily taking out orphan after orphan.

After a lot of fighting and running, the group had unwittingly neared each other, and were all pretty close to the train station. That's when a gunshot was heard. The orphans looked disoriented and started blankly tapping at their phones. Darky seized this chance to slaughter all the orphans but one that were on her tail. She pinned the last one to the ground and held her katana to the orphan's throat.

"What's wrong? Why did you all freak out?" Darky growled.

"W- we were all getting instructions from the boss... Th- that's what we call the man with the radar diary! But he suddenly stopped giving us instructions." The orphan squeaked.

"I see." Darky let the orphan lived and took off to the train station, a smirk on her face. The group all arrived at the train station at once other than G.

"I'm glad I didn't have to gather everyone." Darky commented.

"My diary told me that I should come here." Flash explained.

"Mine too." Toxic nodded.

"I followed Alicia..." Alexis grumbled.

"I just got here by accident." Nan shrugged.

"That gunshot was around here..." Darky began to look around. She flipped out her phone and her eyes widened. She dashed into the train station. The rest of the group followed. They found G standing in the middle of the train tracks, pinning down the man who had the radar diary with his foot.

"G!" Flash gasped.

"Found 'im!" G smirked.

"Good, now get out of there." Darky ordered.

"No. This is the end for me." G replied.

"...what?" Darky stared at him.

"Flash, read your diary to everyone." G said.

"Okay... 8:30 A.M., the train arrives. First and Radar Guy die..." Flash's eyes widened.

"Get out of there!" Darky growled.

"We have a minute until the train comes..." Flash murmured.

"I can't..." G looked down. Flash saw that one of his legs was wounded. "The bastard shot my leg."

"I'll get you out!" Darky hissed.

"There's no time. Besides, even if we did escape, so would this guy." G kicked the radar guy. "I lost my gun. I'm taking down the radar guy. They can't track you anymore. I leave the rest to you guys. Survive..."

"No! Get out of there!" Darky growled. The train was getting close. Flash could see it now.

"Here, Darky." G tossed her a green cell phone. "That's my diary. If you have it, at least there's a slim chance I won't die... My diary won't be destroyed."

Then the train hit. Flash covered his ears. When the train passed, Darky opened up the cell phone.

"He... He gave me the wrong phone... This one... Is blank..." She looked up. Only the mangled body was left. G was dead, and his future diary had been destroyed too. The group just stared in horror. Toxic turned away, unable to look. That's when a bullet hit the phone in her hand, shattering it.

"KYA!" The group turned to see Toxic's body distort and then vanish. The shattered remains of her cell phone were all that remained.

"...YOU..." Darky unsheathed her katana and took off running. "YOU FUCKING SNIPER, I'LL KILL YOU!"

Flash just stared at the cell phone remains in shock. Two of his friends were dead, and Eighth hadn't even been killed.

"We shouldn't have come here..."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: running and hiding.

Flash was curled in the fetal position on his bed. He could only look at the phone. It was the only solace. He read his entries, but nothing interesting came up. After G and Toxic died, Flash, Alicia, Alexis, and Nan had gotten on a train and returned to Sakurami. Darky was probably still fighting Eighth. Flash didn't know. Only a few hours had passed since Flash's return. He couldn't quite grasp that his friends were just... Dead. Gone. He would never see them again. Flash shuddered and kept reading his entries.

11:48 A.M.: mom knocks on the door.

11:48. That was in five minutes. Flash groaned and stood up. He walked to the living room and say on the couch. At 11:48, the doorbell rang. He opened the door.

"Hey mom."

"Hi Flash! Help me with this!"

Flash's mother was a kind young woman that looked a bit similar to her son. She had messy brown hair and was currently wearing a nice dress. Flash guessed she had returned right from a meeting. She was carrying a tattered cardboard box in her hand.

"What is this?" Flash wondered, taking the box from her.

"I found them on the street and just couldn't let them be. Open it up!" Flash's Mother announced while she took her shoes off.

"Them?" Flash opened up the box. A small orange kitten and a small brown kitten were sitting in the box. "Really mom?! You know I have to take care of them while you're away all the time!"

"I couldn't help it! You know me..." Flash's Mother was quite into animals, and had pulled stunts similar to this before. Flash sighed and petted the cats, who purred. He picked up the brown one. It stared happily at him.

"You remind me of someone." Flash cracked a smile for the first time since the deaths.

"Now Flash, I'm gonna take a nap. Don't wake me up, mom is very tired!"

"Alright mom!" Flash yelled back, a bit more cheerfully. The brown cat settled in his lap and he pet her. Flash spent the next few hours playing with the kittens. They were surprisingly friendly, and Flash had fun. Then the doorbell rang.

"...? I wonder who that is..." Flash went over and answered the door. To his shock, a very bloodied Darky was standing before him, blood stained katana unsheathed.

"They're coming. Let's go." Darky said shortly.

"Wait, what?! Who's coming?! You're covered in blood, come inside!" Flash yelped.

"No time." Darky sheathed her katana. "Most of the blood isn't mine. The most powerful apprentice diary holders are coming."

"Most?! What happened?!" Flash stared in shock.

"After you guys left, I attacked the orphan army head on. I killed a lot of them, but didn't make a significant dent. They followed me when I tried to retreat." Darky explained. "If we linger here, people will be in danger."

"...fine." Flash closed the door. Darky grabbed his arm and started running. The heavy stench of blood made Flash sick. "Couldn't you have NOT killed a ton of orphans?!"

"They shouldn't have involved themselves in the survival game." Darky replied darkly. Flash didn't push on the subject. As soon as they exited the building, a car shot past them. A man with long brown hair, a purple haired woman, and a strangely dressed teenager were in it. Flash flipped out his diary.

3:47 P.M.: 7th and I follow the apprentice diary users.

3:48 P.M.: the apprentice diary users run us over. DEAD END.

"...run the other way." Flash deadpanned. Darky pulled him along in the opposite direction of the car. The future changed on Flash's phone.

3:47 P.M.: Darky and I run away from the apprentice diary users. We seem to have lost them.

Flash sighed in relief. "We lost 'em."

"Not for long." Darky said darkly. "They're probably tracking us. Those people were Ikusaba Marco, Mikami Ai, and Ta-Kun. In the first and second worlds, Ikusaba Marco and Mikami Ai were combined the seventh diary owner. Since they're only apprentices in this world, Ikusaba Marco should have the brawler diary, which works kinda like Nan's diary, and Mikami Ai has the flirting diary, which tracks who she flirts with. I got you because she likely would track you down with her flirting diary."

"Then what do we do?" Flash paled.

"Confront them." Darky replied. "With my skills and your future diary, we can win."

"Why don't we both use our future diaries to outwit them?" Flash wondered.

"..." Darky sighed. "In here." She pulled him into Sakurami Tower. "This place is meant to be destroyed, so it's abandoned."

"What about your diary?" Flash persisted as they ran through the tower.

"..." Darky sighed and pulled out her phone. She flipped it open and showed him.

"I- it's blank!" Flash gasped.

"The nakama diary. It shows the future of people I trust. With Toxic and G dead, it doesn't tell anyone's future." Darky explained sadly.

"You don't trust me?" Flash stared at her.

"Do you trust ME?!" Darky growled.

"Of course. We're allies, right?" Flash replied. Darky stared at him.

"...I keep forgetting about your different personality." She sighed.

"What? I didn't trust you before I lost my memory?" Flash asked.

"Not at all. You hated me." Darky scowled.

"Well, that's not the case! I trust you because you're my ally! And I trust Alicia, and Alexis, and Nan! I have to trust them to survive!" Flash declared. A static sound came from Darky's phone and she looked at it.

"...good job. Let's run with it while it works." Darky said, beginning to run again.

"Huh?" Flash blinked blankly. Darky tossed him her diary.

3:59 P.M.: 3rd goes with me to the middle floor of Sakurami Tower. Alicia is asleep. Alexis is playing computer games. 5th is playing video games.

"Does this mean...?" Flash's eyes widened.

"Like you said, in a survival game, we have no choice but to trust our allies." Darky drew her katana. "I'll cover you, you cover me. We'll crush those two."

"Right!" Flash gave Darky her diary back and took out his own.

4:03 P.M.: 7th and I encounter Marco and Ai in the wedding chapel part of Sakurami Tower.

"Wedding chapel. I don't see anything about Ta-Kun or whatever, though." Flash said. Darky nodded and opened her bag.

"What's in that, anyway?" Flash blinked.

"Just some extra stuff I brought to help us kill Eighth. Nothing big." Darky pulled out a grenade.

"...what the FUCK?!"

"What?"

"That's a FUCKING GRENADE!"

"...and?"

"Where did you even get that?!"

"Heads up, we're here."

"Don't avoid my question!"

Darky pulled the clip out of the grenade and tossed it to the wedding chapel. It exploded.

4:05 P.M.: Ai throws knives at us.

"They survived. Duck down and start moving." Flash said. Darky did as he ordered, and the duo started crawling away from where they'd been. A bunch of knives went flying over to where they had been standing moments before. Darky unclipped another grenade and tossed it. Then she pulled Flash along as she started to run.

"What are you doing?!" Flash exclaimed. "They'll get us with knives!"

"I made a mistake. Please leave this to me." Darky sighed. They evaded some knives and got to a balcony-type place overlooking the lower level of the tower. "Please forgive me for this."

"For what?" Flash blinked. Darky placed her hands on his shoulders. Time seemed to stop as she began to lean in...

Flash had read enough shoujo to know where this was going. He couldn't move. She kept getting closer. Flash hated to admit it, but he had never been kissed before. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad... Flash's eyes started to close...

Then Darky suddenly straightened her arms and gave him a hard push. Flash fell right off the balcony.

"...this was not what I was expecting." Flash managed to get out. Then he plummeted to the lower level with a crash.

"What WERE you expecting?" Darky sweatdropped, oblivious to what it had looked like she was doing. She looked at her diary.

4:09 P.M.: 3rd lands on some garbage bags. They cushion his fall. He's safe.

"Good." Darky turned and drew her katana. Marco was charging right at her. Darky narrowly avoided the attack, but Marco swung around and punched her. Darky flew across the room and slammed into the wall. She shakily got up and blocked some knives that had been thrown at her. She then pulled out her own knives that she threw at Ai. Marco blocked them with his body.

"Marco!" Ai screamed.

"I'm just fine." Marco smirked.

"I was foolish to think Flash and I could take these two down on our own. It's time for a strategy." Darky unslung her bag and placed it on the ground in the center of the wedding chapel. "Yes, this strategy..." She activated the large bomb that was inside the bag.

"...won't fail."

The explosion shook the whole tower.

Meanwhile, Alicia's phone started ringing.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: love.

"Alicia." Alexis said. Alicia didn't wake up.

"Alicia!" Alexis was a tiny bit louder. Alicia still didn't wake up.

"ALICIA YOU LAZY BITCH WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Alexis beaned Alicia with Alicia's phone.

"Ow! What the fuck?!" Alicia glared at Alexis.

"Your phone's ringing." Alexis went back to her normal voice tone and started playing on the computer again.

"Stupid Alexis..." Alicia grumbled and picked up the phone. "Who the fuck is it?"

"Check your diary..." A voice murmured into the phone.

"Darky? Is that you?" Alicia's eyes widened. "Are you okay?! You don't sound so good!" There was no answer. The other person had hung up. "Darky?!" Alicia frantically looked at her diary entries.

3:50 P.M.: Bae and 7th go into Sakurami Tower.

3:51 P.M.: Bae gives 7th an uplifting speech.

4:03 P.M.: Bae and 7th confront some apprentice diary owners in Sakurami Tower's wedding chapel.

4:05 P.M.: that apprentice bitch threw knives at Bae! Do I need to kill a motherfucker?!

4:06 P.M.: this bitch STILL throwing knives at my Bae! What the fuck?! I am gonna kill her!

4:08 P.M.: 7th tried to kiss my Bae and then pushed him off a balcony. THIS MOTHERFUCKING BITCH I WILL FUCKING KILL HER FUCKING SLUT GONNA GET KILLED TO FUCKING DEATH WHORE BITCH PIG

4:09 P.M.: Bae is lost in Sakurami Tower! I should go help him!

"...WHAT?!" Alicia screamed.

"The fuck?!" Alexis pulled Alicia's headphones out of one ear. "The fuck Alicia?!"

"First of all, get your own FUCKING HEADPHONES!" Alicia ripped the headphones away from Alexis.

"Ow!" Alexis glared at Alicia and rubbed her ear.

"Second of all... FUCK SHIT SON OF A BITCH WHORE SLUT FUCKING FUCKER FUCK SHIT I'M GONNA FUCKING STAB A BITCH GET ME A KNIFE AND NAN AND I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD!" Alicia ran into the kitchen.

"The fuck are you doing?" Alexis raised an eyebrow.

"YOU. ME. NAN. SAKURAMI TOWER. NOW. BITCHES NEED SLAYING." Alicia came out of the kitchen, knife in hand.

Somewhere in the tower, Darky closed her phone. She let her hand fall to her side. The other hand was stopping the blood from pouring out of one of her many wounds. Darky was propped against a wall.

"That should do it... Now the others will get here. With their help, we can win." Darky grinned weakly. "I wish I had gotten them in the first place..."

After some time, Alicia, Alexis, and Nan were en route to Sakurami Tower.

"So, um..." Nan whispered to Alexis. "What's with Alicia?"

"Nan, I have been wondering that all my life." Alexis groaned.

"Fucking bitch... Slut... Whore... Pig..." Alicia was grumbling. "I'm about to let out a cluster fuck... A BIG ONE... Bitches die today..."

"She seems even more worked up than usual." Nan commented.

"Nan. I don't care." Alexis sighed. The trio approached the entrance to Sakurami Tower.

"Humph. So you showed up after all. I'm not letting you through." Ta-kun said firmly. He was standing at the entrance to the tower. "There's a mine field between you and me. You can't get through."

"How do we know you're not lying?" Alicia scoffed.

"Alicia, he's not lying." Alexis deadpanned. She was reading her diary.

"Well damn." Alicia glared at Ta-Kun.

"Leave this to me." Alexis said. "Follow my instructions exactly, Alicia."

"Right." Alicia got ready.

"Right. Right. Right. Left. Straight. Wide legs! Left. Right. Right. Straight!" Alexis ordered. Alicia followed those instructions and made it through the mine field. She promptly stabbed Ta-Kun with her knife. He crumpled to the ground and dropped something from his hand. Alicia picked up the object and examined it.

"...Nan, Alexis... Ya'll gonna wanna step back." Alicia grinned, holding up a remote control. Nan and Alexis quickly scrambled away as Alicia pressed a button. All the mines exploded.

"Way too many explosions around here." Nan frowned. "The police might show up..."

"Shut up Nan." Alicia said as the trio entered the tower.

"The place looks pretty deserted." Nan commented. Alicia checked her diary.

4:23 P.M.: bae's still lost in Sakurami Tower! I've gotta save him!

"He's still here." Alicia closed her diary. "Let's split up and search for Bae, Darky, and the apprentice diary users here."

"Right!" The trio split up.

With the help of her diary, Alicia soon located Flash.

"Bae!" Alicia hugged him from behind.

"A- Alicia?!" Flash jumped. "What are you doing here?!"

"Darky called!" Alicia giggled cheerfully. "I couldn't leave my Bae to fight alone..."

"Darky did?" Flash blinked. Alicia glanced at her diary and pulled Flash aside. A ton of knives flew past them.

"So you came after all. I was wondering where the rest of the diary users were." Ai smirked. She and Marco were standing down the hall.

"So you're the bitches who attacked my Bae." Alicia glared and charged at Ai. Flash looked at his diary.

4:36 P.M.: Ai throws knives at 4th.

"Alicia, knives!" Flash yelled.

"Don't worry about me, Bae. I got this." Alicia smirked as Ai threw her knives. She deflected all of the knives with her own knife.

"What?!" Ai gasped.

"Ai!" Marco suddenly cut in and punched Alicia back.

"Alicia! You can't beat them two on one!" Flash yelled.

"Bruh. Fine, lets go." Alicia glared at Marco and Ai. Flash looked at his diary.

4:39 P.M.: Marco punches from the left at Alicia while Ai throws knives from the right.

"Alicia! Knives coming from your right, punch from your left!" Flash yelled.

"Right!" Alicia dodged the knives, but Marco suddenly faked her out and punched her from the right.

"Alicia!" Flash yelled.

"You don't know how fights work, so your observations are off!" Marco laughed.

"Dammit... I wish Nan was here..." Flash frowned. "Alicia! We have to retreat! We can't beat these guys!"

"Like hell we can't!" Alicia growled. She charged forward, only to easily be knocked down by Marco. "...okay, maybe we can't. RUN LIKE FUCK." Alicia and Flash took off running.

4:42 P.M.: Ai throws knives at 4th and me from behind.

"Behind us!" Flash yelled. The two split up at a hallway fork to avoid the knives. Ai and Marco split up to follow.

Flash was running down his hallway desperately. He checked his diary.

4:44 P.M.: I look out the window. Ta-Kun is sealing up the entrance.

"...WHAT?!" Flash run to a window. Ta-Kun had apparently survived the knife wound and was now covering the entrance with mines. "Are you fucking-" a knife landed right next to Flash's phone. Flash saw Ai approaching and took off running. He flipped out his phone and started dialing...

Marco was running down the hall, but Alicia had apparently outran him.

"This makes no sense! Some shitty, cowardly kid can't beat me..." Marco looked at his apprentice diary.

4:45 P.M.: I dodge fake weave girl's tackle.

He quickly dodged to the left as Alicia landed where he had been standing, knife in hand.

"I found you!" Marco punched at her, but Alicia turned and ran. "Hey! Coward!" Marco gave chase. Alicia answered her phone as someone called.

"There's an elevator a little ways ahead of you. Once you're in there, the fight will be easier." Flash said.

"What about you?" Alicia frowned, concerned.

"Don't worry. I've got this." Flash hung up.

"Elevator..." Alicia saw it ahead. She ran up to it and slammed the button. She jumped into the elevator, but Marco managed to get in as well.

"You're cornered. Give up the phone and I'll just end you." Marco laughed.

"...am I the cornered one?" Alicia suddenly shoved him into the corner of the small elevator. Marco's size gave him little mobility in the small space.

"...?! I can barely move!" Marco struggled.

"You fucking bastard. This is the only result of you mess with my group. One bitch down, two to go." Alicia growled. She held up her knife and moved in...

Meanwhile, Flash kept reading his diary.

4:54 P.M.: I reach the end of the hallway. Ai kills me with her knives. DEAD END.

"No no no NO!" Flash groaned. He ran to the end of the hallway and looked desperately for some way out.

"Sorry. You're out of luck. You shouldn't have tried to fight Eighth." Ai said as she blocked the only way out. "You guys killed some of my friends. I can't just let you get away with that." She held up some knives. "Sorry, but this is the end. Marco's through with your girlfriend by now, too." She threw the knives. Flash just stood there, paralyzed.

'This is it... I'm gonna die...'

"Move, dipshit!" Someone pushed Flash out of the way. The future changed on his phone. "I always knew you were too soft..." Alexis stood in front of Flash, diary in hand. "Leave this to me. Alicia called and gave me a rundown of your future." Alexis grabbed a knife and started running at Ai. Ai reached into her jacket. Her eyes widened.

'I'm out of knives...' She turned and ran.

"You can't escape." Alexis threw the knife, injuring Ai's leg. She then tackled the older woman to the floor and pulled the knife from the wound. "Beating that pussy Flash is one thing... But beating me... You don't stand a fucking chance. This is the end, Motherfucker." Alexis stabbed Ai in the throat, killing her. Alexis then walked over to Flash and slapped him.

"Don't join a killing game if you can't kill, dipshit. I'm not saving you again."

Meanwhile, Nan was still searching the building. He checked his diary, but it didn't have any new entries.

"Gah! This is useless!" Nan yelled dramatically. "Flash! Darky! Are you there?! ...no answer..." Nan sighed. He turned a corner to find a heavily bloodied Darky leaning against a wall. "Darky?! What the hell happened to you?!" He ran over.

"Looks like... Calling Alicia was the right thing to do..." Darky laughed weakly as Nan helped her up. She leaned against his shoulder. "This is embarrassing, but I need you to get me to a hospital..."

"Of course." Nan frowned. "Let's go."

The two didn't make it far before they met up with Flash and Alexis near an elevator.

"Good. Now we just need Alicia, and she's coming up this elevator." Alexis said. "Slow bitch."

"Good..." Darky sighed in relief. The elevator opened, and the group was shocked at the sight.

"Hehe... Stronger than I... Thought... Bastard wouldn't stop fighting..." Alicia was covered in blood and apparently wounded. She tottered out of the elevator, leaving Marco's heavily wounded corpse behind. "Now... Just one last... Bitch to kill..." Alicia leveled her bloody knife at Darky.

"Wh- what...?" Darky murmured.

"Don't play dumb with me, you stupid slut!" Alicia growled. "You tried to kiss my boyfriend... I'll fucking kill you..."

"What are you talking about?! No one except you would EVER kiss Flash!" Darky growled back.

"...well let's not go that far..." Flash frowned.

"Lying bitch! It says so in my diary!" Alicia held up the phone.

"I would NEVER try to kiss Flash! Flash, show her your diary!" Darky growled.

"Thanks for being so nice to me." Flash grumbled and held up the diary.

"Oh, okay! Let's go home then!" Alicia said cheerfully.

"Not gonna apologize for calling me names, huh? Fucking bitch." Darky growled.

"There's a problem... That third guy planted a ton of mines right outside the door." Flash frowned.

"Leave that to me." Darky had Nan walk her over to a window. She then shattered the window with her katana hilt, then threw a grenade down at the mines. There was a giant explosion below them. "All done. Let's go." The group headed downstairs. Flash glanced at Marco's dead body.

"Looks like the battle against eighth is over... But what now?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: truths and deceptions.

It was a few days after the battle with Marco and Ai. Darky and Alicia had finally been discharged from the hospital. Flash was hanging around at home alone with his cats. The orange one was feeling extremely affectionate today, and Flash was petting him.

"You're cute." Flash chuckled. The cats started to play when Flash's diary updated.

"...?" Flash checked it.

12:09 P.M.: move slightly to your left.

"What?" Flash blinked. This entry wasn't following the normal narrative style the posts were written in. Flash rubbed his eyes, and the diary updated again.

12:09 P.M.: move slightly to your left.

12:10 P.M.: move slightly to your left. Listen to me, dipshit.

"...what?" Flash blinked. Was the phone... Talking to him?

"Oh my fucking GOD! Move slightly to the fucking LEFT, DIPSHIT! Swear to Jesus you people have damaged brains!" Two hands appeared out of nowhere and shoved Flash to the left. The place were he had been standing promptly exploded.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Flash yelled. His apartment had been completely destroyed down the middle.

"That would be why I told you to move to the left."

Flash froze at the familiar voice.

"But you're-"

"Dead? Yeah no. That would suck." As the dust cloud settled, Flash would see G dusting his hands off. He then picked up the brown kitten and tapped it on the nose. In a poof of smoke, the kitten became Toxic. Flash gaped.

"How?!" Was all the teenager could get out.

"Magic." G said seriously. "Now, we should get fighting. Toxic, the suitcase."

"Right!" Toxic nodded and pulled out the suitcase G had kept the phones in. She opened it up, revealing all the phones except the green one were still there.

"Now, we'll be needing this, this, and this!" G selected the red cell phone, the orange cell phone, and the yellow cell phone. He tossed the yellow cell phone to Toxic before closing the suitcase and picking it up.

"W- wait! I don't understand!" Flash yelped.

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiine, I'll explain as we run." G rolled his eyes and flipped open the red cell phone. "Ta-kun is to the building's left, the sniper orphan to the building's right. Hallway time." G grabbed Flash's wrist and began to drag him along behind him. The trio kicked Flash's door down and ran out into the hallway.

"I thought you were dead!" Flash exclaimed. "I saw you both die!"

"We faked it." G shrugged. "Oh no! A train is coming! I must sacrifice myself... What a dumb script."

"But Darky was upset!" Flash yelped.

"She was also reading from a script." G replied. "She would've gotten MUCH more angry if we actually died. Down these stairs." G kicked a door open and started pulling Flash down a flight of stairs. They narrowly missed Flash's entire floor exploding.

"Are my neighbors gonna be okay?" Flash asked worriedly.

"They're all dead." G replied. Flash felt sick. "We can rest here for a while." G stopped in the middle of the stairs. He shoved the red cell phone in Flash's face. "This is my diary. The author powers diary. It's pretty handy."

"But I thought your diary was the strategist diary...?" Flash frowned in confusion.

"The author powers diary has loads of neat uses." G continued. "It tells the future of all twelve diary holders, can perform feats of magic, and can even hack into other diaries, like when I posted directly onto your diary earlier. It also is directly superior to Kamado Ueshita's server diary. I was able to hack into her server and create an apprentice diary, the strategist diary, without her noticing. This served to disguise my true intentions and powers in the survival game."

"Oh! So that's why you were confident enough to pull that gun trick when we were fighting Ninth!" Flash gasped.

"Nah, I'm just confident over all." G grinned.

"But... Why did you only tell Darky? I was... Sad you guys were dead..." Flash looked down.

"The strategist diary wasn't going to hold up as a disguise, so I faked our deaths using the predictions from the author powers diary. We remained in hiding to research the other diary owners that we don't know the identities of. Unfortunately, I was only able to fully investigate Twelfth. Tenth and Eleventh remain a mystery to me..." G sighed. "It was vital that Eighth thought we were dead. It considerably lessened her attack on our alliance. That way, you guys could remain relatively safe and Toxic and I could do our research."

"But now you're back? Why?" Flash asked.

"We completed our research. It's time that we begin our next attack." G grinned. Then he looked at his strategist diary. "Alright, we're basically trapped in this building. This stairway is one of the few blind spots those two have. There's a 1% chance of us winning this fight."

"Let's do it!" Flash became determined and flipped out his diary. "I won't lose you guys again!" Toxic smiled at him.

"Ta-kun is checking to see where we are. If we attack him, the sniper will kill us." G said. "So we're gonna split up. I'm gonna try to distract them while you guys make a run for it. I'll follow."

"Right!" Toxic and Flash ran down the stairs. G turned and snuck back up them. He peeked out into the remains of Flash's floor. Ta-Kun was walking through, looking for them. G took aim with his gun at a wall's remains and fired, setting off the explosive attached to it.

"What?!" Ta-Kun gasped as he tried to dodge the explosion. G began to activate more explosives around the orphan.

Meanwhile, Toxic and Flash made it to the door of the building.

"My diary doesn't say that I go through here." Flash frowned.

"Mine doesn't mention it either." Toxic frowned. Flash put his hand on the doorknob then checked his diary as it updated.

12:34 P.M.: 6th and I exit the building. The sniper shoots us both. DEAD END.

"Yeah no." Flash took his hand off the doorknob. Toxic checked her diary.

"Back up the stairs..." She murmured. Flash and Toxic started running back up, but Toxic stopped.

"What is it?" Flash blinked.

"The exit my diary is talking about... In order for us to survive, we have to go through a weak point... I wonder..." Toxic looked up. Flash followed her gaze...

Meanwhile, G ran out of bullets.

"Shit..." G grumbled. Ta-Kun had noticed him. The diary holder turned and took off back down the stairs with the orphan giving chase. He got to the end of the stairs. "Looks like Toxic and Flash escaped... Now to figure something out for me..." He checked his strategist diary.

12:42 P.M.: sniper girl keeps her aim on the building's exit. 6th leads 3rd out of the building.

"Good." G turned to Ta-Kun. "Time to take you out." G suddenly leapt at Ta-Kun and kicked him hard. G then ran up some of the stairs and came to a stop. Ta-Kun followed.

"Nope!" G kicked Ta-Kun backed and grabbed his bag. He rummaged through the bag and pulled out one of Ta-Kun's explosives. G set it to the stairs. Ta-Kun tried to punch G, but G kicked him down. The explosive then blew up, destroying the stairs between them. When the smoke cleared, G was gone.

Toxic was leading Flash through a vent.

"Genius idea, Toxic!" Flash grinned.

"Ehehe, it was mostly my diary..." Toxic replied, flattered.

"Your diary is really useful, G was right!" Flash grinned wider. "We're gonna survive without complications!"

"Shtap, you'll make me blush!" Toxic giggled.

"So, Toxic... Why did you go with G?" Flash wondered.

"Well, only Darky and I know his real intentions... And he said that you guys wouldn't be able to survive without Darky..." Toxic said. "I was able to help him a bit, too..."

"He mentioned his true intentions before... What exactly are they?" Flash asked.

"We're here." Toxic suddenly said. The two fell into a garbage dump from the end of the vent and quickly got out. G fell down soon after. Toxic glanced at her phone.

12:51 P.M.: 1st, 3rd, and I escape! HAPPY END!

"We're clear." Toxic sighed in relief and shut her phone.

"Let's go. We've gotta get the others ready for our next attack." G started walking.

"Because our last attack went SO well..." Flash frowned and followed G.

"But that was planned to go that way. I would've killed those fucking orphans if I planned on it." G reminded him.

"Still..." Flash looked down. "Murder is wrong."

"...it's amazing how different you are from your old self!" G laughed.

"If I think murder is okay with my original memories, then I don't want my memories back!" Flash exclaimed. G looked at him before just continuing to walk.

Soon, they reached an apartment building. They went up to a certain floor, and Alicia let them into her and Alexis's apartment. Nan and Darky were there too. Everyone hugged G and Toxic and talked to them. Alicia brooded in the corner.

"What's wrong?" Flash blinked.

"I thought that was two less people to kill..." Alicia grumbled. Flash shivered.

"Let's not... Think that way..." He frowned.

"Alright, guys! It's time for the briefing of our next attack!" G grinned. "Everyone, gather rou-" he stopped and stared at Flash in horror.

"...what?" Flash blinked. What he couldn't see was that his body was distorting. It suddenly caved in on itself and vanished.

"BAE!" Alicia screamed.

"...what just happened?!" Darky gasped. G frowned.

Flash's vision went black for a second, then light flashed into it.

"Hello. My apologies for the abruptness of my call. I simply couldn't afford for your friends to tag along. If you can call them friends..." A familiar voice said.

"...! It's you!" Flash turned. His diary updated.

He was in a huge room with silver colored walls. There was a throne at the end of the room, and his imaginary friend was sitting on it. For the first time, haze didn't surround him. The man was older, maybe thirties of forties, with neat black hair and a suit. He was writing in his notebook.

"I never introduced myself, did I? My name is the Scriptwriter. You can also call me Twelfth." The man said, not looking up from his notebook.

"YOU'RE Twelfth?!" Flash gasped in shock, moving to open his future diary.

"Don't worry. I didn't bring you here to kill you." Scriptwriter smiled a bit, as if amused.

"Then why am I here?" Flash frowned, distrust obvious in his voice.

"I'd like for you to abandon your current alliance and join my alliance." Scriptwriter said.

"What?!" Flash just stared at him.

"My alliance has five diary holders. I want you to be the sixth member." Scriptwriter continued.

"Hold on just a second! Why should I abandon my friends to help someone I don't even know?!" Flash objected.

"If you need to trust me, that's not a problem. Allow me to return your memories." Scriptwriter started writing faster in his notebook.

"My memories...?!" Flash's eyes widened.

"My diary is capable of lifting amnesia. Done." The Scriptwriter stopped writing.

Flash's memories returned in a rush.

He remembered his creation as a boy named Casey's alternate personality due to Casey falling off a tower and suffering a head wound. He remembered helping Casey through his situations as his narrator before finally quitting and being given a new body. But the most important part of his memories were what was missing.

G, Darky, Toxic, Nan, Alexis, and Alicia were not part of his memories.

'They lied to me...' Flash's eyes filled with despair.

"Do you understand now?" Scriptwriter asked.

"Yes..." Flash murmured, eyes blank. "I'll join your alliance..."

"Good. We're now the biggest alliance in the survival game." Scriptwriter smiled. "Now, when everyone not in the alliance is eliminated from the game, we'll all be able to return to our own worlds. Do you understand what that means?"

"Yes... I'll help kill everyone not in our alliance..." Flash murmured.

"Good. I'm assigning you to kill First, Fourth, Fifth, Sixth, and Seventh. This should help." Scriptwriter quickly scribbled in his notebook, and a silenced pistol appeared in Flash's hand. Flash gripped it tightly. "Good luck." Scriptwriter began to write again. Flash's body distorted then collapsed in on itself and vanished.

Flash found himself back in Alicia and Alexis's apartment. His five former friends saw and gasped.

"Bae!" Alicia yelled.

"Flash, what the hell happened?!" Nan wondered.

"Are you okay?" Toxic frowned with worry.

'Can I... Really kill these people...?' Flash looked from person to person. Alicia was headed toward him. 'Alicia... Really seemed to be in love with me... But it was a lie. Nan was so friendly to me... But it was a lie. Toxic was nice to me... But it was a lie. Darky trusted me... But it was a lie. They all... Lied to me... But it was so real... I thought...' Flash started to cry.

"Bae! What's wrong?!" Alicia gasped. G stared at Flash.

'Can I really kill one of them...? They're so... Nice to me... Who do I... Kill first... Who meant... The least to me...?' Flash kept sobbing, not voicing his thoughts.

"...! Flash, don't!" G suddenly yelled. It was at that exact moment that Flash made up his mind. He took aim at G and fired, hitting his mark. A second later, Darky smashed Flash's head with the hilt of her katana, knocking him out.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: the mysterious place.

"He's waking up. Stand clear." A voice ordered. Flash's eyes opened, but at first he could only see blurred colors. Eventually, the blurs turned into the faces of G, Darky, Nan, Alexis, Alicia, and Toxic.

"G...?!" Flash squirmed, but found that he was firmly bound down to whatever surface he was on.

"I told you, my Author Powers diary is capable of magic. Healing is part of that. It's a good thing you're a shitty shot." G said frankly.

"Why the fuck did you shoot G?!" Alexis demanded.

"You lied to me... All of you lied to me..." Flash started to cry.

"What are you talking about?" Nan frowned.

"I'd never lie to you, Bae!" Alicia proclaimed.

"But you did!" Flash yelled out suddenly. "I met Twelfth... He restored my memories... And none of you were in them... I had never met you before! Never ever! You lied!"

"Flash. Twelfth is a bastard. He only gave half of your memories back." G said.

"How would you know?!" Flash hissed. G shoved his Author Powers Diary into Flash's face.

1:46 P.M.: 3rd is missing his memories starting from about two years ago to the present.

"...oh." Flash processed this. "...sorry..."

"You're lucky my gun is out of ammo." G growled.

"Don't you DARE!" Alicia hissed, getting between Flash and G. "I will kill your bitch ass!"

"Sure you will." G said, sounding bored.

"Back away, bitch. I'll end your weak little life..." Darky whispered into Alicia's ear. Alicia suddenly became aware of a katana at her throat.

"Get off!" Alicia shrieked. Darky pulled her back then stepped away.

"And THIS is why I wanted to attack Twelfth." G frowned. "He must've caught onto me and tried to make his alliance bigger."

"So he was the real liar..." Flash stared at the floor. "I'm sorry..."

"I'm gonna trust that you're on our side now." G untied Flash, who sat up.

"Yeah... Let's take down Twelfth's alliance. He said he has five people including himself." Flash said determinedly.

"Five?!" G sounded taken aback. "That means that Second, Eighth, Tenth, and Eleventh are with him!"

"Yuno's on his side?! We're screwed..." Nan groaned.

"I already said I'd kill anyone for Bae!" Alicia giggled.

"Be serious for a second... This is Yuno we're talking about..." Nan sighed.

"I don't care!" Alicia replied.

"You should care..." Nan sighed.

"I knew Eighth and Second probably were, but the two unknown contestants too..." G frowned. "Everyone, listen carefully. I'm laying down the game plan for the final battle of the survival game. All twelve diary users will be a part of this battle."

"Right!" Everyone straightened up.

"Our target is Twelfth and his allies, though I get the feeling that Ninth will show up too." G began. "Twelfth's true identity is the Scriptwriter. His notebook is the God Diary. It makes my Author Powers Diary look pretty tame. It monitors the futures of everyone in the Fourth World. It's also shown to have incredible powers, such as the ability to steal and restore memories and to manipulate peoples' minds. Eighth has been completely mind controlled by the Scriptwriter."

"So THAT'S why she's been acting so crazy!" Nan gasped.

"He can also create alternate dimensions, such as the one Flash was just in. He can freely transport people between dimensions. His created dimension is called the Twelfth Dimension, for obvious reasons." G said.

"He also can create weapons out of thin air. I saw him do it!" Flash put in.

"He's quite a formidable opponent, just in his own." G finished. "However, that's why we're launching an attack straight on his dimension. We take the fighting straight to him, instead of letting him use his allies to pick us off."

"I'm gonna kill him." Flash growled. "I don't care if it's murder... He's dead."

"That's more like the old Flash. Your memories seem to have reverted your personality to an extent." G grinned. "Now, is everyone ready?"

"Yeah!" The group cheered.

"My Author Powers Diary has the ability to teleport people in my direct vicinity to the Twelfth Dimension." G grinned and began typing on his phone. "Here goes..."

The whole group distorted, then teleported to the Twelfth Dimension.

They found themselves in a long hallway with silver walls. Their diaries all updated.

"In the Twelfth Dimension, your diaries only can tell the future events of the dimension you're in. You won't be able to predict events on Earth." G explained.

"I see..." Nan pulled out his cell phone. Before he could do anything, he, Alicia, Alexis, Toxic, and Darky started to distort.

"...shit." G's eyes widened. "Shit shit shit shit shit!" He typed on his phone, but failed to stop the group from returning to Earth. He and Flash were left alone.

Nan, Alexis, Alicia, Darky, and Toxic appeared in the middle of a huge group of orphans. They all had weapons and looked hostilely at the future diary owners.

"...we're fighting Eighth, then." Darky drew her katana.

"Get ready to die, bitches!" Alicia growled, pulling out her knife.

Back in the Twelfth Dimension...

"Your plan failed?" Flash sighed.

"Yup." G said glumly. "This seems to be a gag... Or something..."

"What do we do now?" Flash asked.

"Scripty seems to be challenging the two of us personally... Let's try and win." G sighed and started walking down the hallway.

"Yeah." Flash followed.

After what felt like an eternity of walking, two figures stepped in G and Flash's path.

"...! You're..." Flash's eyes widened.

"He's smarter than I thought... That's probably why he gave back the memories he did..." G got into a battle position. "Prepare yourself, Flash."

Flash knew the people who were standing before them. One was a boy who looked identical to Flash, just shorter. Casey. The other was Casey's younger brother, Caleb. In the memories that Flash had received, these two were his best and only friends from his original life. They looked all but friendly now. Casey was holding a sledgehammer like it weighed nothing. Caleb had a large knife in hand.

"Why? That's... Casey and Caleb... They're... My friends... They'll... Help us..." Flash smiled. G saw a look of despair on his face.

"Out of the way, nitwit!" G growled. He pulled Flash to the side just in time to avoid Casey slamming him with his hammer. G flipped open his Author Powers Diary.

2:41 P.M.: 11th attacks 3rd with his hammer. I pull 3rd out of the way.

2:42 P.M.: 10th attacks me with his knife from the other side.

2:43 P.M.: I figure out that 10th and 11th aren't Casey and Caleb.

"BACK." G jumped back, pulling Flash with him. Caleb missed the swipe. "They're Tenth and Eleventh, Flash. We're killing them."

"We can't! They're my friends!" Flash immediately yelled. G sighed.

"Flash... They aren't the real Casey and Caleb. Taking a closer look at them, I can see that they're fakes. Those aren't living things... They're lifeless shells created by the Scriptwriter to mess with you." G said.

"But... They're Casey and Caleb..." Flash whimpered. Casey and Caleb both charged at once, swinging their weapons.

"Let's see what kind of diaries we're dealing with..." G quickly switched to his Strategist Diary.

2:45 P.M.: 10th ignores his diary's instructions.

"Caleb probably has a dead end, and Casey's diary just isn't useful right now." G deduced. He dodged away again, pulling Flash with him. "That works in our favor. Caleb is ready to be killed. That makes it two on one."

"We can't kill them!" Flash insisted. G groaned and pulled Flash out of the way of the incoming attacks.

"FINE. We'll incapacitate them. Think of it as a tag battle or something. Now look around!" G yelled. Flash looked around for just a second before G yelled at him again. "Now look at your diary!"

"What did the looking around accomplish?!" Flash yelped.

"Just do it!" G yelled back. Flash checked the diary.

2:47 P.M.: 11th and 10th attack 1st, but 1st evades. There are some pipes attached to the ceiling that could be used as weapons.

"...!" Flash's eyes widened.

"Well?!" G yelled, dodging another strike from Casey's hammer.

"The pipes on the ceiling are weapons!" Flash yelled.

"Right! Let's go!" G jumped up and pulled the pipes off the ceiling. He tossed one to Flash and kept one to himself. Casey rushed at him, but G dodged the hammer strike and smacked the attacker with his pipe. Caleb charged at Flash, who was distracted by checking his diary.

2:48 P.M.: 10th charges at me with his knife.

Flash instinctively blocked with the pipe. The knife didn't scratch it at all when it hit.

"G! The pipes are kinda indestructible!" Flash yelled.

"Got it!" G nodded and dodged another hammer strike. Caleb charged at Flash, but Flash blocked. Flash noted that Caleb's movements were pretty robotic, so he simply dodged around attacks and whacked him over the head with the pipe. Caleb fell to the ground. G did the same maneuver with Casey, knocking him out too.

"We win!" Flash grinned happily. G responded by pulling out the gun Twelfth had given Flash and shooting Caleb in the head with it. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"They're our enemy." G said simply. He took aim at Casey.

"Stop! You promised it was just incapacitation!" Flash yelled, running over.

"I obviously lied! They're our enemies, Flash! Keeping them alive only means they'll try to kill us again!" G yelled back.

"They're Casey... And Caleb..." Flash started to cry.

"...listen. They AREN'T the real Casey and Caleb. And they WILL kill us." G said.

"..." Flash looked away. The silencer on the gun masked the sound of the fake Casey's death.

"Let's see..." G picked up the two diaries. "Looks like Casey's is a Journeyman Diary or something... No wonder he couldn't use it during his battle with us. It only tells him what locations he goes to. And Caleb's..."

"What is it?" Flash murmured.

"It's... The... Little Brother Diary... It tells him instructions on how he can surpass Casey... Most of these told him how to kill Casey... And even though it was a fake Caleb, he ignored him..." G said, his voice shaking.

"That's... Too much..." Flash sobbed.

"Let's... Keep going..." G dropped the phones and began walking again.

"Yeah..." Flash followed, his head down.

After another eternity, they reached the room where Flash met Scriptwriter before. It was exactly as Flash had left it.

"I figured G would pull off a victory. Tenth and Eleventh were disposable." Scriptwriter said without looking up from his notebook.

"How can you say that! They're your allies!" Flash yelled.

"Well, think about it. Could you have really beaten five diary owners on your own? I was going to sacrifice you in favor of getting rid of one or two of them." Scriptwriter replied.

"That's... Horrible..." Flash's hand clenched around his pipe, and he charged at the Scriptwriter. All of a sudden, a ton of spikes fell from the ceiling above him. G pulled Flash away just in time.

"This is Twelfth's dimension. He can manipulate it how he wants. And he uses dirty tricks." G said, eyes glued to his Author Powers Diary. G then proceeded to dodge a huge chain of spikes that fell from the ceiling while pulling Flash with him. They ended up on the opposite end of the room from Scriptwriter. A set of spikes appeared on the wall behind Scriptwriter and shot across the room. G pushed Flash down, and they narrowly avoided the attack.

"How are we gonna beat this guy?!" Flash growled in frustration. Then he noticed that G had left him and was running toward Scriptwriter. G narrowly avoided a bunch of spikes that popped out of the floor. He made it to Scriptwriter and promptly punched him across the face. G then took aim at Scriptwriter's diary with his gun.

"Gotcha." G said coldly.

"Kill him!" Flash yelled.

"He won't." Scriptwriter smiled.

"Huh?" Flash blinked. "What are you talking about?! We came here to kill you!"

"I don't have a dead end." Scriptwriter replied. He held up his notebook. Not a dead end message in sight.

"G... What're you..." Flash's jaw dropped.

"Sorry, Flash..." G said. Scriptwriter smirked. Suddenly, G aimed at the Scriptwriter's crotch and fired. The man lost his usual composure and started screaming in pain. G ran over to Flash, grabbed him, and took off running back down the hallway.

"What are you doing?!" Flash yelled. "We need to kill him!"

"We need him alive. Besides, he was gonna pull another trick that we wouldn't be able to defeat. We have to retreat and regroup with the others." G said.

"Why do we need him alive?!" Flash yelled.

"Because his diary is the only way to return everyone to their proper worlds!" G yelled back.

"What...?" Flash stared in shock.

"Listen closely, Flash. I'm only gonna say this once." G frowned. "Scriptwriter is the one responsible for all of this."

"...WHAT?!" Flash yelled.

"He's a maniac. He wanted to watch us all kill each other, so he created this Fourth World, which is not real. It's an illusion. In our universe, all of us are in comas while our minds dwell here. He also kidnapped Kamado Ueshita from the Third World and brainwashed her into being his ally during the survival game, and created Tenth and Eleventh to also be his allies. Kamado's disappearance was noticed by the gods of the Third World. One of them, Yuno Gasai, came to investigate the illusionary Fourth World along with Minene Uryuu of the Second World. They fought with Scriptmaster, but he managed to steal some of Minene's memories and brainwashed Yuno. Unfortunately for him, I realized what was happening when he kidnapped us. I watched him create his God Diary, and stole it. His diary functions other than telling the future are done by writing and erasing things in the diary, so I used a permanent marker to tamper with it beyond his erasure. I created my Author Powers diary using it to give us an edge, and tried to make sure he was unable to steal our memories. Unfortunately, he took back his diary before I could write your name with the people I had made immune to losing their memories. That's why everyone else remembers, but you don't." G explained. "This world is an illusion so long as that diary exists. However, as soon as his diary is destroyed, this world and its events will become reality. I won't be able to erase people's deaths. That's why we have to take back that diary and fix everything. It's the only way to return everyone to their proper worlds!"

"I- I see!" Flash was taken aback.

"We can't win on our own. That's why we have to retreat." G began tapping wildly at his phone's keypad. "Now!"

The two of them distorted and teleported back to Earth.

They appeared in a deserted clearing. Their diaries updated.

"Where are we?" Flash wondered.

"This is where he teleported everyone when he kicked them out of the Twelfth Dimension." G said.

"I don't say anyone, though." Flash frowned. G picked something up off the ground. He held up two phones to Flash.

"These are Nan and Alexis's diaries..." G said. He showed Flash Nan's diary.

3:00 P.M.: the orphans swarm me and stab me to death. DEAD END.

"What?!" Flash's eyes widened. G showed him Alexis's diary.

3:10 P.M.: DEAD END.

"Oh no... They both have dead ends, and lost their diaries... We have to find them!" Flash started running, but G grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"Flash."

"What is it?!" Flash yelled.

"Could you tell me what time it is?" G asked slowly.

"Four o' clock!" Flash snapped after checking his phone. "Now we need to go save-" Flash stopped. His eyes widened.

"You understand, then." G sighed.

"Nan and Alexis died one hour ago."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: the story about Eighth.

A group of orphans passed by a large boulder. They were seemingly searching for someone. They looked around the area, but didn't find anything, so moved on. As they left, Darky peaked out from behind the boulder and prepared a grenade. Then her phone updated.

4:00 P.M.: 1st and 3rd arrive at the place the battle with 8th started.

"Yes!" She quickly put the grenade away and started sneaking away.

Meanwhile, G and Flash were walking while trying to get their bearings.

"Where are we?" Flash wondered.

"I think we're near Eighth, based on Nan's dead end diary entry." G postulated.

"She'll pay for killing our friends." Flash growled.

"That's a new tune you're singing." G grinned.

"My memories have returned, so I'm feeling much more like myself. Though my new personality doesn't like it..." Flash frowned.

"That figures." G said. "I knew this would get complicated, but Scriptwriter fooling around with your memories CLEARLY caused problems... Hopefully we can fix everything when we get the God Diary."

Flash was about to respond when footsteps came from up ahead. G and Flash were suddenly yanked to the side, and a group of orphans ran past.

"I arrived just in time..." Darky whispered into their ears.

"Please stop whispering right into my ear... It's creepy..." Flash shivered.

"Baka. I see you guys survived." Darky said as the three of them stepped back into the open.

"We killed Tenth and Eleventh, but couldn't beat Twelfth." G informed sadly.!

"Things were pretty bad on our end." Darky sighed. Flash noticed she was tensed up and clutching her side.

"What's wrong?" Flash wondered.

"Those bastards injured me." Darky hissed. "I swear I'll kill all of them."

"What happened?" G asked.

"He teleported us into a trap. Eighth's orphans were waiting for us." Darky sighed. "We fought as best as we could, but we were exhausted. There are a TON of orphans. Then Nan died... Alicia went crazy and started rampaging. We got separated... Toxic, Alexis, and I kept fighting. Alexis died next. Then Toxic was captured, but my diary says they're keeping her alive. I kept fighting, and even managed to escape..."

"That's horrible... Those jerks..." Flash clenched his fist.

"Eighth is our next target, then. You guys have been fighting her, but Flash and I'll help now." G grinned. "Our first step is to reunite with Alicia." He looked at his Author Powers Diary. "Let's go!"

Meanwhile, Alicia was running through a crowd of orphans and brutally killing them with her knife.

"Die, die, you bastards, die! You fucking killed my fucking friends! Fuck you! FUCKING FUCK YOU!" Alicia screamed. She stopped, panting heavily and covered in blood. "FUCK YOU!" She started attacking again, though she was obviously tiring.

"We just wait for her to tire out, then she's done. Just like those other three." One orphan whispered.

"Yeah. Then there's only one left." Another orphan whispered back.

"Is that so? The other one doesn't approve."

"What?!" The orphans turned to find Darky standing behind them. She slashed their throats open with one deft movement. The orphans stopped and stared in shock at Darky's sudden appearance. Then, orphans suddenly started to drop dead.

High up on a nearby hill, G had a sniper rifle set up. He took instructions from Flash on where to aim and kept shooting down orphans.

"My diary is great for accuracy." Flash grinned.

"Next instruction!" G ordered.

Back down on the ground, Alicia and Darky had teamed up to relentlessly cut down the remaining orphans. There were a lot of orphans, but their efforts combined with G's sniping was somehow was chipping them off quickly. The two girls eventually ended up back to back.

"Bruh. Darky, how the fuck did you find me?" Alicia asked.

"G and Flash are back. G used his diary." Darky replied.

"Bae is back!" Alicia immediately cheered up and began slashing faster.

"Alexis is dead." Darky frowned.

"Never cared about her." Alicia giggled.

"That's... Really fucked up." Darky replied.

"Don't care!" Alicia giggled.

Flash looked down his diary entries.

4:23 P.M.: a huge group of orphans is heading this way.

"We've got company on their way." Flash frowned.

"Then let's go help." G quickly packed up his sniper and pulled out his gun. The two boys then ran down the hill. They joined up with Darky and Alicia. G started shooting at the orphans.

"What's the rush?" Darky asked seriously.

"There's more coming. We can't beat them in direct confrontation." G grimly replied.

"I've got this." Darky suddenly sheathed her katana. She reached into her bag and began pulling out knife after knife to impale the orphans. She quickly incapacitated all of them. Seeing a big group of orphans approaching. She quickly pulled a grenade from her bag and tossed it at them, causing a big explosion between them and the group. When the smoke cleared, the four diary owners had vanished.

In actuality, they had simply fled. After some climbing, they had regrouped at the top of the hill G had sniped from. G put the sniper rifle back into Darky's bag.

"You sure brought a lot of stuff, Darky." G grinned.

"I like to be prepared when I'm murdering people." Darky replied. "Here's some extra ammo. You used up all your bullets, right?" Darky handed over said item to G, who reloaded his gun.

"So Nan, Alexis, and Toxic all died..." Alicia looked down.

"Toxic didn't try to fight back, so they spared her. She's a prisoner, though." Darky informed gravely.

"At least my bae's okay!" Alicia giggled and hugged Flash.

"Are you really okay with Alexis and Nan being dead?" Flash frowned.

"Alexis yes. Nan no. Those bastards are gonna die." Alicia growled.

"We have a problem." G frowned.

"The fuck is it?" Alicia glared at him.

"I think Scriptwriter will try to interfere with us taking down Eighth. We already killed two people in his alliance, so I'm sure he's pissed. We need someone to keep him distracted while we fight Eighth." G frowned.

"Bruh. Lemme kill the bastard. I'm the best out of all of us, so I should do it." Alicia smirked.

"G and I combined couldn't-" Flash began, but G cut in.

"Yup, have fun! Make sure you defeat him thoroughly!" G quickly typed on his Author Powers Diary and warped Alicia to the Twelfth Dimension.

"Why did you do that?" Flash frowned.

"Once Alicia makes up her mind, it becomes troublesome arguing with her." G replied. "Now, our next step is taking out the army of orphans."

"We only have three people..." Flash pointed out.

"Which is my I'm glad we have Darky's bag." G grinned.

"Bombs are quite useful." Darky nodded. She placed her bag on the ground and unzipped it, revealing a ton of assorted weapons as well as another big bomb in the center. She tugged a smaller, compressed bag out of it and filled it up with all the extra ammunition she had brought. She then handed the smaller bag to G, who added his suitcase to it. It was a VERY small suitcase, since it only held phones. G then pulled the bag over his shoulder.

"This is both of your last chances to get weapons from this bag." Darky warned.

"I think I'm good." Flash shivered.

"Whatever. Take these." She stuffed an armful of grenades into both G and Flash's hands. "We split up from here. Only take on small groups. If you're getting overrun, use a grenade."

"Right. With hit and run tactics, we should be able to take down an army of inexperienced orphans." G nodded. He took the sniper rifle from Darky's bag and stuffed it into his own bag. Darky zipped the bag up and pulled it back on.

"Well, let's go."

Flash quickly wished that he had taken more weapons with him. The orphans were quite vicious, and he was overrun every time. After only a few encounters, he was out of grenades. He at this point began to avoid battles and search for his friends. Unfortunately, he was tracked down by a group of orphans and forced to fight. He attacked with his pipe, but the orphans easily overpowered him and began to beat him with assorted blunt weapons.

"Ow!" Flash squirmed and tried to escape. Suddenly, the orphans began to die left and right. Flash blinked as the orphans tried to identify the source of the death, but they all ended up being killed. "...G?"

"Aye!" After a few minutes, G had descended fully from a hill he had been sniping from. "You're pretty hopeless, Flash."

"Hey! I don't have weapons expert stuff like you and Darky!" Flash frowned.

"Still, you could've tried harder... We're wrapping this up. We won't be able to defeat the whole army as hoped, but we're hoping to take out a large amount of it." G said. He and Flash began to run somewhere.

"Where are we going?" Flash wondered.

"We're gonna go to the rendezvous point. Darky'll meet up with us there." G said.

Meanwhile, Darky used her last grenade to blow up a group of orphans.

"I only need my katana now." Darky sighed. She pulled her bag off her shoulder and carried it to high ground. After a while, Darky saw a large group of orphans marching below her. She quickly made her way to a narrow passageway a little further ahead of the group and found a large boulder. She placed her bag behind it and unzipped it. Darky then tapped away at her phone.

"Remote control mode, activated." Darky grinned. She then ran to the middle of the passageway. The orphans soon came into view. As soon as they spotted her, she took off running away from them. They gave chase. As soon as they reached the boulder, Darky pressed a button. She smirked as the bomb exploded, killing all of the orphans.

"Plan complete." Darky kept running.

After a little bit, Darky met up with G and Flash on top of a hill.

"All done?" G wondered.

"My diary says that the rest of the orphans are gathering where the explosion was." Flash said.

"Good. We have an opening to Mother's Village." G turned and led the group around the orphans and to the orphanage.

Soon, G, Flash, and Darky were looking at the orphanage from some bushes nearby.

"How do we get in?" Flash wondered.

"Listen up, everyone. Our first objective is to rescue Toxic." G whispered.

"Toxic's in there?!" Flash asked, surprised.

"According to my diary, yes." Darky nodded. "I can use it to lead us to her."

"Good." G nodded.

"But how do we get in?!" Flash whispered.

"Hm..." G pulled the silencer off his gun and suddenly began rabidly firing. The orphans surrounding the building freaked out and ran around, searching for the sources of the gun shots. Once they were gone, G led the two into the building.

Meanwhile, Toxic found herself in a prison cell with her arms and legs chained. Next to her was Minene Uryuu, similarly captured. There were a few guards standing in front of the cell.

"...so... You got captured too?" Toxic asked awkwardly.

"Shut it. When I get out of this, I'm killing you AND Eighth." Minene grumbled.

"Okai, but... I didn't do anything to you..." Toxic said.

"Tough luck. You're in a survival game, what did you think would happen?" Minene scoffed.

"I think I've heard that before..." Toxic said wryly. At that moment, the guards fell dead. G, Darky, and Flash entered the room. G examined the corpses and came up with the cell keys as well as Toxic and Minene's diaries. He unlocked the cell.

"G! Flash! Darky!" Toxic grinned meekly. "Where's Alicia...?"

"Fighting Twelfth." G replied. He unlocked Toxic's chains and handed her her diary.

"I'm glad you're safe, Toxic." Flash smiled.

"Likewise!" Toxic giggled.

"I figured I'd find you here, Ninth." G grinned.

"Shut up." Minene grumbled.

"I think I've finally been able to start restoring your memories, but it'll take time. Have you reconsidered allying with us?" G asked.

"Stuff it. I want my memories back and that's it." Minene grumbled.

"Fine." G unlocked her chains and gave her her diary as well as his Author Powers Diary. "Keeping my diary with you should speed up the memory restoration process. You can use it to reach the Twelfth Dimension when you're ready to ally with us. Until then, you're alone in the middle of a fight between all the other diary owners, who all have allies."

"Whatever. I'll let you guys kill each other." Minene snatched the diaries from him and took off.

"Was it a wise choice to give our enemy your diary?" Flash frowned.

"Time will tell." G grinned. "Now let's go kill Eighth!"


End file.
